Cambiando Papeles
by NathixG
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sakura fuera la portadora del Kyuubi?, ¿Y si Naruto tuviera a sus padres con vida?, ¿Si Ino fuera una vengadora?... Ft. Kim-chan CHAP4-P1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por acá a dejarles una historia XD… pero he venido a cumplirles! Esta vez traigo un trabajo que está publicado en un foro NaruSaku, lo estamos escribiendo entre mi amada Amazona Kim-chan y yo, y hemos decidido que lo publique acá para expandir nuestros horizontes (muajajaja… okno XD) esperemos que les guste, y como siempre…

REVIEWS PORFIS!

NO hemos autorizado a nadie para que publique este FF en ningún otro lugar que este y el antes mencionado, si llegan a verlo por favor avisar, gracias. NO AL PLAGIO

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **K+

**.-*-*-.**

**Cambiando Papeles**

_By: NathixG ft Kim-chan_

**.-*-*-.**

_Una cálida y oscura noche daba abasto en la aldea de Konoha, una de las aldeas ninja más reconocida sobre las demás, ubicada en la Nación del Fuego, todo estaba en paz, los aldeanos habían ido a sus casas temprano, seguramente porque era domingo y los lunes todos van a trabajar y los niños a la academia…_

Toda esa tranquilidad era sólo superficial, una pequeña corría sin descanso por un callejón, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, vestía una polera azul con tres rasgados a cada lado de las mangas, un pantalón café claro y unas sandalias, su rostro estaba margullado, las lágrimas caían como pequeños cristales al suelo, si se detenía era su fin.

Unos aldeanos la venían persiguiendo, a decir verdad eran bastantes, en sus rostros se podían distinguir destellos de furia, odio y miedo en algunos. La pequeña seguía corriendo sin parar, hasta que llegó a la avenida principal, soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomó un poco de aire, su cabello era un rosa brillante, la luz de la avenida permitió ver además sus ojos color jade intenso y una mirada asustada, en un momento de descuido una mano se posó en su boca y la hizo ahogar un grito, la atrajo nuevamente al callejón para encontrarse con sus cómplices, los que tenían varios kunais y unas sonrisas que le darían miedo a cualquiera.

Los aldeanos que vieron la escena no hicieron nada por ayudarla, solo siguieron sus caminos sin importar que le pasara a la pelirrosa, en el callejón un aldeano tapaba la boca de la niña y los demás la golpeaban sin piedad, las lágrimas se hacían presente en su delicado rostro, de nada servía gritar, nadie la ayudaría. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, normalmente la golpeaban hasta el cansancio dejándola malherida botada por allí sin cuidado alguno.

Las heridas causadas después de unos días estaban curadas sin razón aparente pues ella no acudía a pedir ayuda por miedo a que volvieran a lastimarla, pero eso no significaba que el dolor de la golpiza se fuera sin que pasaran unos largos y dolorosos días y a veces semanas.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me odian?" –Pensaba la niña en sus adentros, esta era la tercera golpiza de la semana y por lo visto tenía para rato aun.

Un aldeano empuñó un kunai y cuando estaba por enterrárselo en el abdomen un hombre alto y de cuerpo esbelto lo detuvo, la pelirrosa veía borroso y solo pudo distinguir la silueta del hombre, tenía varios cabellos en punta y por su atuendo parecía un ninja.

-Déjenla– ordenó con voz severa y grave alejando a todos los aldeanos- Debería darles vergüenza ser esta clase de personas –los aldeanos no esperaron más y se echaron a correr, el hombre tomó en brazos a la niña que estaba inconsciente y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El despertador sobresaltó a una jovencita de aparentemente 12 años de edad, aquel sueño se repetía varias veces al mes, recordaba pequeños fragmentos de ese día, había sido real, lo recordaba ya que después de la golpiza despertó en su casa con las heridas vendadas y no recordaba haber llegado ahí por cuenta propia.

Sus ojos estaban a la mitad, su cabello ya le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran verde jade pero más intenso que de pequeña, se levantó como un zombie y llegó al baño, se dio una ducha corta y se puso con un vestido rojo con estilo chino, unas calzas negras, sandalias ninja, su bandana, roja por igual, la posicionó en su brazo y ató su cabello en una coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones rebeldes por su rostro.

-_"¿Qué comeré hoy?, No tengo mucho para elegir…"_ –El refrigerador estaba algo vacío y en la estantería solo había cereal- Pues… Cereal seco –dijo mientras se servía cereal en un pocillo- Sakura… recuerda comprar alimento o morirás de hambre –se regañaba a sí misma.

Después de su "desayuno" tomó rumbo hacia la academia ninja, en el camino todos la miraban con odio y recelo, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas miradas y no le tomaba importancia, al entrar al salón eligió un puesto al costado que se encontraba vacío y se encaminó, la mayoría evitaba sentarse cerca de la pelirrosa, sin motivo alguno, casi al momento se arrepintió pues vio que se dirigía a la misma mesa una rubia de ojos azules con una coleta alta y un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, que ni se inmutaba con su presencia.

-¡INOO-CHAN!– gritó desde uno de los asientos un muchacho de cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos azul cielo, vestía un pantalón naranja completo al igual que su chamarra- ¿Me dejas sentarme a tu lado? –Preguntó ignorando por completo a Sakura mientras se levantaba para colocarse a su lado en las escaleras interrumpiendo la subida de la aludida.

-Hn. –fue la única respuesta de la rubia algo molesta por ser interrumpida, lo que hizo que el oji-azul se deprimiera.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado Naruto –dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Antes muerto… -murmuró Naruto haciéndola sentir algo mal.

-No sé cómo rechazas esa oferta Dobe –Un chico de cabello azabache con ojos negros que usaba una camisa azul, un short blanco y sandalias negras. Aquel niño se acercó al rubio posicionándose al frente de Sakura.

-Creí que te gustaba Ino-chan, Sasuke-Teme –Murmuró Naruto con una ceja en alto casi haciendo un leve puchero con sus labios.

-Pues a mí todas me parecen sencillamente hermosas, pero Sakura e Ino son las que más resaltan –Dijo con un tono seductor, Sakura lo miro con una ceja en alto y optó por lo más sano, así que lo ignoró.

-Yo creo que Ino es la más bella –unos corazones se formaron en los ojos del rubio.

-¡Eso es cierto! –Varios hombres de la clase apoyaron al rubio posicionándose al frente de Sakura para poder sentarse con Ino.

La oji-jade exasperada se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hasta quedar en frente de Ino, dobló su cadera un poco pues se encontraba unos dos escalones por encima de la rubia, desafiándola con la mirada, ambas se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada y todos observan atentos la escena.

-No sé qué te ve Naruto, yo solo veo una chica sin corazón –escupió Sakura lanzando más rayitos de sus ojos-

-Me viene a hablar una frente de marquesina, ¿eh?– ambas fueron acercando sus rostros trasmitiéndose unas miradas de odio inigualables-

-Ino-cerda –dijo fuerte y claro Sakura.

-¡Sakura, deja en paz a Ino-chan! –Dijo Naruto apuntando a Sakura con su dedo índice.

Un novato se dio la vuelta para ver la escena y sin querer empujó a Sakura hacia adelante, por la cercanía de ambas sus labios se juntaron y se pusieron azules, se separaron lo más rápido posible escupiendo sin parar.

-Joder, ¡qué asco! –exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se agarraba el cuello y escupía.

-Ni que lo digas –murmuró Ino pasándose la mano por los labios sacando todo resto de aquel asqueroso… ugh… rastro.

-Se supone que yo le daría su primer beso a Ino-chan –A Naruto lo rodeaba un aura depresiva y la furia lo reinaba, pretendía matar lenta y dolorosamente a Sakura, al igual que muchos niños de la clase.

-¡Buenos días clase! –Dijo animadamente un adulto de pelo castaño, ojos cafés y una especie de cicatriz cruzando su rostro de un lado al otro, vestía un atuendo ninja típico.

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei –dijeron todos desanimados, finalmente Naruto quedó al lado de Ino en la mesa a la que se había estado dirigiendo y Sakura en el costado aun escupiendo por aquella repugnante experiencia.

-Hoy los uniremos en equipos de tres, a los cuales se les será asignado un jounin –todos sonrieron alegres- Ya que todos pasaron la prueba… todos son genins –todos asintieron con una gran sonrisa, menos Ino y Sakura que aún no se quitaban esa asquerosa sensación, algunos incluso jurarían que sus rostros seguían azules- Bien comencemos…

Todos los equipos fueron pasando y uniéndose, algunos con malas caras ya que les tocaron su peores enemigos o cosas por el estilo, otros felices ya que eran amigos de la infancia o sus padres se conocían. Este año decidieron unir a los novatos de tal forma de crear equipos fuertes en distintas áreas. Por ejemplo, un equipo seria experto en rastreo, otro en interrogación, etc.

-Equipo siete… Yamanaka Ino –todos se pusieron atentos ante el nombre de la rubia- Namikaze Naruto –el rubio pego un saltito de felicidad con un puño en alto en forma de victoria- Y Haruno Sakura –el rubio bajo la cabeza deprimido y Sakura salto de alegría.

-¡Soy un Namikaze! ¿Por qué me ponen con ella? –Dijo con arrogancia apuntando a Sakura.

-"Ella" tiene nombre Namikaze –Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Ash… Naruto… Los tres tuvieron las mejores calificaciones este semestre, se decidió dejarlos juntos para hacer un equipo poderoso en combate, cada uno tiene cualidades únicas, al igual que los demás ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común en el ámbito de combate –explico Iruka-

-Ino y yo somos fuertes… pero Sakura… -Dijo mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que puso una mueca de fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si quieres yo ocupo tu lugar… -murmuró Sasuke algo sonrojado imaginándose los "entrenamientos" con ambas chicas -

-Ni que lo digas… está bien –se resignó Naruto-

-Equipo 8… Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino y Inuzuka Kiba –los nombrados asintieron- Equipo 10, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji –los nombrados asintieron-

-¿Por qué 10 y no 9? –preguntó Chouji, un gordito que comía papitas sin parar-

-El equipo 9 está conformado por ninjas mayores que ustedes –explicó el sensei-

-Está bien… -murmuró el Uchiha- Espero que no sean unos vagos –dijo mirando de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo- Mierda… estoy perdido –se lamentó observando como Shikamaru bostezaba y Chouji solo comía-

Las conformaciones de equipo siguieron hasta que ninguno en la sala quedara sin compañeros de peleas, los nuevos equipos salieron al encuentro de sus respectivos senseis que los acompañarían como entrenadores por mucho tiempo más, el equipo siete esperaba aburrido que su sensei llegara, pero este no daba ni señal de vida.

-¡Ya me canse! –Exclamó Sakura cruzada de brazos- me las pagará por hacerme esperar…

-¿Qué harás? –Pregunto Naruto con una ceja en alto sin poder evitar sentirse curioso-

Sakura puso un borrador en la cima de la puerta, esperanzada que cuando se abriera su nuevo sensei quedara todo empolvado.

-Es un jounin, no caerá en ese viejo truco –dijo Ino aburrida con su tono de seriedad-

-Ino-chan tiene razón Sakura, no seas infantil –Dijo de la boca para afuera Naruto, interiormente quería ver aquella escena aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta-

Un hombre de cabello gris y alborotado abrió la puerta y el borrador callo en su cabeza, provocando las fuertes carcajadas de Sakura que intentaba infructuosamente acallarlas colocando sus manos sobre su boca, el peli-gris se adentró más en la habitación dejando ver su atuendo jounin, su máscara tapaba la gran mayoría de su rostro y su banda ninja caía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes… es que los detesto –Dijo provocando escalofríos en sus nuevos alumnos.

**.-*En algún lugar de Konoha**

-¿Estás seguro que los muchachos podrán con Kakashi? –Preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules con su traje de jounin que estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos azules con algo de gris-

-Estoy seguro –dijo un hombre mayor, el gran Hokage-

-¿Quiénes son los compañeros de Naruto? –Preguntó la mujer-

-Compañeras, Kushina, compañeras –corrigió el Hokage- Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura

-Haruno Sakura… -murmuró el rubio-

-Minato… ¿estás bien? –susurró Kushina algo preocupada poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-

-¿Cómo está Sakura? –preguntó Minato con los puños cerrados-

-Aparentemente se encuentra bien, a medida que ha ido creciendo se ha podido defender –Dijo el Hokage parándose de su asiento-

-¿Lo sabe? –Kushina mostraba preocupación en su rostro-

-Aun no… sólo espero que no salga de control y podremos manejarlo sin que lo sepa –Dijo el Hokage mirando al cielo-

-Comprendo… gracias Hokage-sama, nos retiramos –la pareja salió del despacho dejando a un Sarutobi bastante pensativo-

-Lamento haberles fallado –murmuró para sus adentros el anciano mirando específicamente la cabeza tallada del cuarto Hokage-

**.-*Con el equipo 7**

-Bien, tengo un juego para que se conozcan mejor –dijo el peli-gris tocándose la frente- Deben decir su nombre, su edad, lo que les gusta y disgusta, y sus sueños

-Kakashi-sensei empiece usted para tener la guía –Dijo la pelirrosa tocándose la nuca con ambas manos, los demás asintieron apoyando a su compañera-

-Bien… Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad… no les interesa, me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan bastantes, y mi sueño… no lo he pensado –Narró Kakashi con una mano en su barbilla y su ojito feliz-

-Qué gran presentación… -murmuró la pelirrosa sarcástica-

-Okey, mi turno –habló el rubio animado como siempre- Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo 12 años, me gusta comer ramen y pues… -miro a Ino que solo mostraba indiferencia- odio los tres minutos de preparación del ramen y lo molesta que es Sakura –Naruto mostró superioridad y Sakura bajo la cabeza- y mi sueño es… ser tan buen ninja como mi padre

-Interesante… -dijo desinteresado Kakashi, con tono aburrido- Siguiente…

-Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, tengo 12 años, me gusta entrenar y entrenar –Sakura y Kakashi le miraron aburridos, Naruto en cambio la miró con corazoncitos en sus ojos- Odio a la gente falsa y mi sueño es… -pausa- Vengarme de cierta persona… -dijo con recelo y odio-

-"_Esto se pone interesante… ahora solo falta la pinky_" –Pensó Kakashi-

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 12 años, me gusta hacer travesuras y entrenar, odio a las personas que juzgan y odian sin conocer –esto lo dijo algo deprimida y todos la miraron extrañados- y mi sueño es ser la próxima Hokague y ser reconocida por todos –dijo golpeando su puño contra su mano-

-_"Una vengadora, una optimista y un enamorado… ¡que lio!"_ –Pensó Kakashi algo fastidiado- Pues… eso es todo por hoy, necesito leer mi libro y me molesta su presencia –confesó Kakashi deprimiendo a sus alumnos- Mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 para nuestro primer entrenamiento, no coman… o se arrepentirán si lo hacen –dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los tres jóvenes sorprendidos-

Ino comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la calle, Naruto intentó seguirla pero le perdió el rastro al instante, atrás de él venía Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad para poder alcanzarlo, Naruto suspiró fastidiado y se volteó a verla.

-¡Espera Naruto! –Sakura se detuvo y quedó en frente del rubio-

¿Qué? –preguntó él tajantemente con una clara señal de molestia en su rostro-

-Estaba pensando si… -susurró algo sonrojada y Naruto la interrumpió-

-No, mis padres vienen por mí –Dijo viendo hacia la calle donde venía Kushina y Minato tomados de la mano- ¿Ves? Ahí están

-Ah sí… Lo siento… -Sakura bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a irse pero una voz la detuvo-

-¿Haruno Sakura, cierto? –Preguntó Minato acercándose a Sakura y arrodillándose a su altura-

-Sí… -le respondió Sakura, aquel hombre se le hacía familiar (a parte de su claro parecido con el chico con el que había estado hablando hace sólo pocos segundos) pero no sabía de dónde-

-Mi nombre es Minato, un placer –Minato tiernamente le revolvió los cabellos a Sakura-

-Papá… ¿pero qué haces? –Preguntó Naruto con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro-

-¿No podemos conocer a tu nueva amiga?–Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa acercándose a Sakura- Mi nombre es Kushina –la pelirroja sin preguntar abrazó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas dejando algo pasmada a la pelirrosa, nunca había recibido más que golpes e insultos de las personas y una muestra de afecto le extrañaba-

-Ella no es mi amiga… es una persona muy molesta –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, aquellas palabras clavaron en el corazón de Sakura, le dolió, y bastante.

-Y-yo mejor me voy… adiós Kushina-san, Minato-san –Dijo la pelirrosa tragándose un nudo en la garganta y separándose de Kushina- Un gusto… -Sakura sonrió forzosamente y se fue corriendo rumbo a su apartamento-

Minato se dio la vuelta y quedo en frente de su hijo, lo miró con desaprobación lo que hizo que Naruto tragara saliva, Kushina se paró y comenzó a caminar algo molesta delante de los dos rubios.

-Aquello que hiciste no estuvo bien –regañó el rubio mayor-

-Es la verdad, además he escuchado a varias personas y niños de la academia que dicen que ella es un monstro así que… -Naruto no pudo seguir porque su madre le estampó una bofetada que lo dejó callado y sorprendido-

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, ¿oíste? –Amenazó su padre-

-Sakura-chan no es un monstro, ni está cerca de serlo, ¿ok?. Gracias a ella sigues vivo–La voz de Kushina se sentía enojada y decepcionada-

-Lo siento… -Dijo Naruto sobándose la mejilla, no comprendió las palabras de su madre, pensó que era un error o algo así pero sobre todo no entendía por qué sus padres defendían tanto a esa molestia, ni siquiera la conocían, se fue el resto del camino en silencio y al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación-

**.-*Con Ino**

La rubia llego a su casa algo cansada y fastidiada, tener un equipo solo retrasaría sus planes, aunque debía admitir que esos dos le caían bien, se recostó en su cama y cogió una imagen de su velador, en aquella imagen salía un joven rubio de cabello más oscuro que Ino, con su mismo look, ojos azules y con sus dedos en "V", no tenía más de 15 años en aquella foto, Ino estaba abajo del joven con cara de fastidio y al lado de ambos había un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

Ino suspiró con pesadez, aquella foto le traía bastantes recuerdos, su hermano había exterminado a todo su clan junto a su mejor amigo, ella fue la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre, se torturaba por aquel día haber sido débil y no haber derrotado a su hermano, ella no tenía la culpa, pero aun así había jurado vengarse y nada le haría cambiar de opinión…

-Te mataré… Deidara –susurró la rubia-

**.-*Con Sasuke**

El chico llegó a su casa con un suspiro de fastidio, su padre se encontraba de misión así que sólo fue recibido por su madre que le tenía preparado un cuantioso almuerzo, después de su comida subió a su habitación fijándose si había alguien cerca, al estar seguro de que se encontraba sólo sacó de un escondite secreto que tenía bajo una tabla suelta del piso la una fotografía familiar, la última que se habían tomado todos juntos, pocos días antes de que sucediera aquella tragedia.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte... hermano?

**.-*Continuará…**

Bueno! Esto ha sido todo por hoy, nuevamente esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado n.n este ff está avanzado así que sin falta cada dos semanas les traigo un capi

Matta Ne!

_Reviews….?_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! ='D ayer se me olvidó venir a postear esto…. LO SIENTO! He de decirles que mi compañera Kim y yo estamos bastante agradecidas con la cantidad de apoyo que hemos recibido de su parte, sus reviews nos han puesto muy contentas.

Quiero tomarme el tiempo para comentar que la idea original de este proyecto es cambiar los papeles que interpretan los personajes y verlos actuar de forma distinta, si bien en un principio se parece a la historia original después iremos agregando nuestro propio toque a la historia, este ff va adelantado en un foro NaruSaku, lleva 6 capítulos y algunos están divididos así que en total hay unos 9.

Hay unas dudas que no podemos resolver XD se viene abajo la magia, sin embargo por una lectora diré que el KakaSaku no es el objetivo aunque tal vez se pueda incluir en la trama, TAL VEZ… sin embargo nos encantaría que siguieran la historia y nos siguieran dejando sus valiosos comentarios.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

NO hemos autorizado a nadie para que publique este FF en ningún otro lugar que este y el antes mencionado, si llegan a verlo por favor avisar, gracias. NO AL PLAGIO

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OoC.

**Rated: **K+

**.-*-*-.**

**Cambiando Papeles**

_By: NathixG ft Kim-chan_

**.-*-*-.**

Corrió lo más que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió, tropezando con las personas sin molestarse en pedir disculpas, no es como si las fueran a aceptar después de todo, la odiaban y aquello era sin dudas un hecho así que de nada serviría, intentó con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta que apenas sí le dejaba respirar. Llegó hasta el edificio donde le habían asignado un apartamento para vivir y suspiró, vivir sola no era nada fácil, a veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría si alguien la estuviera esperando con ansias, sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos de su mente, era tonto pues eso nunca sucedería. Se quedó parada en la entrada del mismo viendo a su alrededor, todo sombrío, apretó un puño y salió nuevamente corriendo, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al parque de la villa, le faltaba el aire así que se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras inspiraba de forma forzada.

Todavía se sentía herida y a la vez molesta, no era una novedad que las personas consideraran que ella era una molestia, una paria de la sociedad, sin embargo escuchar esas palabras de Naruto le había dolido más de lo que le hubiera gustado, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos… Ya les enseñaría a todos que Sakura Haruno sería la mejor kunoichi de toda la historia shinobi.

-Vaya vaya- una voz femenina tras ella la hizo voltearse, encontrándose con un grupo de niñas lideradas por una de cabellos violetas, que era la que había hablado –Miren chicas, frente rara ha decidido molestarnos con su presencia- dijo burlona y todas las chicas rieron.

-Déjame en paz Haru- dijo Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo al grupo, todas eran alrededor de dos años mayor que ella.

-Así que te dieron tu bandana- dijo otra de cabello castaño mientras daba los pasos que la separaban de la pelirrosada y con el dedo índice hacía presión sobre su bandana de Konoha provocando que el cuerpo de Sakura se tambaleara un poco –Me preocupa la calidad de los exámenes de la Academia si te permitieron graduarte, si fuera por mi te devolvería a primer año, ¡ups! Seguramente no estás ni al nivel de niños pequeños –La furia de Sakura aumentaba y las niñas reían sin parar-

-Seguramente le diste lástima a Iruka-sensei, ¿tú qué crees Hana?- le preguntó Haru a la castaña.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- todas volvieron a reír y Sakura apretó un puño –Después de todo… ambos no son más que unos simples huérfanos.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Sakura y se le aventó encima a Hana, el grupo de niñas empezó a gritar llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

-¡Quítate de encima niña monstruo!- Hana logró incorporarse tirando a Sakura y trató de golpearla, acertando unos y fallando otros.

-¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú!- Sakura tomó fuerzas para levantarse y ambas quedaron de pie.

Estaban tomadas de las manos y empezaron a hacer fuerza para tumbar a la otra, Haru aprovechó para hacer tropezar a la pelirrosa colocando un pie, pero la oji-jade sólo aprovechó para abrazar a Hana de la cintura y volverla a tirar al piso, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella alzó los puños preparada para darle golpes, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados al momento en que sintió cómo la agarraban por la cintura.

-¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!?- preguntó la voz de un hombre que ella reconoció de inmediato, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las niñas habían dejado de gritar y estaban todas apurruñadas con cara de miedo.

-Ella se me lanzó encima sensei- Hana puso una cara triste con los ojos lloros, colocándose una mano en la mejilla fingiendo que le dolía.

El hombre recién llegado suspiró y puso a Sakura en el suelo mirándola con seriedad, ella pudo verle entonces confirmando sus sospechas sobre su identidad, pelo gris que le llegaba a los hombros y la bandana formándole una especie de gorro, éste se cruzó de brazos mirándola con algo de reprobación.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?- preguntó, ella simplemente chasqueó con la lengua,

-Como si fuera a creerme Mizuki-sensei- murmuró cruzándose por igual de brazos y mirando en otra dirección, estaba algo dolorida pero ni muerta mostraría debilidad frente a ese grupo de niñas tontas.

-¿Ve? Ni siquiera lo niega- se quejó Haru mientras abrazaba a Hana que seguía actuando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Iruka llegó al lugar notando el extraño cúmulo que se había formado.

-Sakura y Hana estaban peleando, Iruka-sempai- explicó Mizuki e Iruka se mostró muy sorprendido, si bien Sakura no era exactamente un pan de Dios, tampoco era de las que peleaba físicamente con frecuencia.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- la voz de una mujer interrumpió en la escena, eran algunas de las madres del grupo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Hana llorando falsamente mientras abrazaba a su ahora horrorizada madre.

-¿¡Esa mocosa le hizo esto a mi niña!? Quiero una explicación ya mismo Iruka- la mujer se había puesto roja de la rabia y todas las presentes miraron con mala cara a la pelirrosa.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros- trató de animarla el peli-gris, pero fueron como palabras sordas para ella.

-Sakura, si no me cuentas la verdad tendré que castigarte- le advirtió Iruka, queriendo que la niña se defendiera.

-Ni que estuviera esperándome alguien en casa- le respondió por lo bajo sin cambiar su postura, Iruka volvió a suspirar cansinamente.

-¡Nunca debieron haberla graduado de genin, sabía que sólo traería problemas!- Habló una de las mujeres mientras abrazaba a su hija queriendo "protegerla".

-Deberían expulsarla- comentó otra mujer y se escucharon varios murmullos en aprobación, por un momento la oji-jade tragó en seco ante esa posibilidad.

-"_Esto va para mal…_"- pensó Iruka algo preocupado, tenía que sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible -En ese caso no me dejas otra opción Sakura, vamos a la academia, tendrás que limpiar el aula de clases- ella arrugó el ceño y la nariz pero no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y caminó sin decir nada.

El moreno la siguió de cerca junto a Mizuki, veía a su paso el odio que las personas transmitían con su mirada y se sintió mal nuevamente por ella pero si no se defendía, él no podía hacer nada. En el camino Sakura iba adentrada en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si su vida seria de esta manera por el resto de sus días, si era así, prefería no vivir ni un día más… Sacudió su cabeza alejando estos oscuros pensamientos y puso atención a los aldeanos, la mayoría al verla cerca cargaba a sus hijos y se alejaban con algo de odio en sus ojos provocando algo de tristeza visible en el rostro de la pelirrosada. Llegaron y la chica se puso sin más a limpiar, sin quejas ni refunfuños, todo en el más absoluto mutismo hasta que se vio interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no te has defendido en el parque?- ella se volteó a ver al peli-gris que nuevamente iba a su encuentro.

-No tiene objetivo- respondió ella de forma escueta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a preguntar con interés.

-Porque igual si ustedes me creían, las madres no se iban a quedar tranquilas- razonó ella y Mizuki asintió.

-En eso tienes razón- consintió.

-Además…- continuó ella –Seguiré entrenando para seguir superándome, nunca me rendiré y me convertiré en Hokage, así todos me reconocerán.

-Realmente deseas superarte, ¿no es así?- preguntó él con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella asintió con una expresión decidida en el suyo –En ese caso, te confiaré un secreto.

Luego de que Mizuki se fuera del aula ella se encontraba ansiosa, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro pero seguía en silencio y así se mantuvo por las dos horas que trabajó, luego de pasado ese tiempo Iruka se acercó al salón, estaba impecable, la chica sentada en la tarima desde donde los profesores daban sus clases viendo a la nada.

-Veo que terminaste- comentó de forma casual llamando su atención, Sakura volteó a verle –Te ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias- respondió ella con simpleza luego de unos segundos para ponerse de pie y sacudir su vestido, estaba algo sucia por la pelea, en su mejilla izquierda lucía un pequeño moretón que resaltaba en su nívea piel.

-Deberías ir a tu casa y asearte- le sugirió el moreno sonriéndole.

-No es como si tuviese otro lugar a donde ir a parte de las calles- volvió a responder en un leve susurro.

-¿Qué tal si te invito un anmitsu(*1)?- preguntó sabiendo el efecto que causaba en ella.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos inmediatamente le brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Pero primero iremos a comer en Ichiraku, no te puedo dar sólo dulces- ella hizo un leve puchero pero igual aceptó.

En una media hora se encontraron frente al puesto de comida, Sakura ya estaba aseada con un pequeño parche en la zona afectada de su rostro, se había recogido su largo cabello en una cola de caballo con su inseparable bandana en el brazo. Ella tenía mucha hambre, recordó que no había comprado comida por lo que no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad así que pidió uno de cerdo, igual Kakashi les había dicho que no comieran antes de su entrenamiento mañana así que no habría mayor problema… o eso creía.

-Ración extra de narutomakis- Ayame, la hija del viejo Teuchi, le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice y Sakura se sonrojó, ellos eran de las pocas personas que la trataban como un ser humano, era para ella como una hermana mayor, así que sabía de su pequeño enamoramiento.

Comieron su ramen en un silencio cómodo, alguno que otro intercambio de palabras triviales que eran más que nada preguntas hacia ella sobre cómo le estaba yendo con sus compañeros de grupo, pero considerando que no llevaba ni 24 horas compartidas con ellos sólo le contó sobre Kakashi.

-Deberías de evitar meterte en más problemas- le regañó cariñosamente cuando le contó de su pequeña travesura con el borrador, ella simplemente soltó una leve carcajada y le sacó la lengua.

Cuando finalmente fueron por su anmitsu volvió a sonreír alegre y no tardó mucho en empezar su postre.

-Sakura- le llamó Iruka -¿Qué pasó hoy con esas chicas?.

-Que son unas tontas debiluchas- le respondió la chica haciendo una mueca mientras seguía degustando su delicioso postre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- preguntó él cansinamente.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que no tardó en ser roto por la pelirrosa.

-¿Es cierto que tampoco tienes padres, Iruka-sensei?- preguntó ella casi en un susurro, el moreno la observó algo sorprendido y luego le sonrió.

-Sí- se rascó la nuca –Ellos murieron defendiendo Konoha la misma noche que el demonio de las Nueve Colas, el Kyubi, atacó la aldea.

-Ya veo- ella siguió comiendo y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Regresó a su casa ya de noche, hacía tiempo que ya los aldeanos no la molestaban (por lo menos no le pegaban salvajemente), sin embargo habían sido experiencias que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente y siempre estaba alerta. Guardó la poca comida que había logrado comprar y miró por una ventana, sonrió y se metió al baño, una hora después estuvo lista y salió.

**Con la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki****  
**  
Kushina todavía estaba molesta con Naruto por la forma en la que había actuado aquella tarde y no se molestó en disimularlo durante el almuerzo y la cena, su rubio hijo había estado medio molesto a su vez porque lo habían regañado así que estaba más callado que de costumbre (considerando que nunca cerraba la boca) y al terminar la cena se fue a su habitación alegando que tenía que dormir bien para poder entrenar mañana con Kakashi.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya mañana?- preguntó la pelirroja a Minato, éste sólo le sonrió.

-Es nuestro hijo, estoy seguro de que puede con eso y más- le contestó mientras terminaba de fregar los platos mientras ella guardaba en la nevera lo que había restado de comida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, eso les extrañó pues era muy de noche para recibir visitas, ambos se miraron algo preocupados, aquello debía ser serio, el rubio fue el que se acercó a abrir.

-Minato-sama, perdone que lo moleste a estas horas pero es urgente.

-¿Qué sucede Mizuki-san?- preguntó el rubio serio.

-Se han llevado el Pergamino de los Sellos Prohibidos- respondió con gravedad, Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo se lo han podido llevar?- fue Kushina la que habló esta vez claramente preocupada.

-Al parecer ha sido Sakura- aquello hizo que la pareja que tenía en frente se tensara.

-Eso no puede ser- se negó a creerlo la pelirroja.

-Esta tarde ha tenido una pelea física con una chica.

-¿Que Sakura qué?- Minato no podía creerlo.

-Yo mismo he tenido que separarlas sempai- Mizuki bajó la mirada –Hoy estaba muy molesta- Kushina y Minato se miraron entendiéndose mutuamente –Nos han mandado a reunir a todos en la oficina del Hokage, no podemos permitir que el pergamino salga de la aldea.

-Yo iré- Minato se volteó a ver a su esposa –Volveré en cuanto termine esto, te avisaré todo.

-Quiero ir Minato- le respondió ella viéndole a los ojos.

-Lo sé- le sonrió y le dio un corto beso –Pero es mi deber encontrarla, tú tienes que quedarte por si acaso Naruto se levanta para que no sospeche- ante el argumento la pelirroja asintió y el rubio se fue en compañía de Mizuki hasta la Torre Hokage donde ya había un grupo de ninjas reunidos.

**Con Sakura****  
**  
La chica se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo en medio de un bosque que rodeaba los campos de entrenamiento.

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- leyó el pergamino abierto frente a ella y suspiró cansinamente –De todos los jutsus que me cuesta realizar… tenía que salirme justamente este.

**En la Torre Hokage****  
**  
-Hay que encontrarla, Hokage-sama- casi gritaba uno de los ninjas que se encontraban presentes.

-Sabía que esa mocosa sólo traería problemas- molesto, otro ninja hacía gestos con las manos para darle énfasis a lo que decía.

-Silencio- habló Sarutobi, todos callaron de inmediato –Es cierto que es necesario recuperar cuanto antes el pergamino, vayan a buscar a Sakura y tráiganla- miró a Minato de manera significativa y éste hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, con un movimiento de manos todos los shinobi que estaban ahí reunidos desaparecieron desperdigándose por toda la aldea.

El Namikaze usaba el Hiraishin no Jutsu intentando sacar ventaja a su velocidad para poder encontrar a la chica antes que ningún otro ninja, luego de pocos minutos le resultó evidente que no estaba por las partes habitadas de la villa pero buscarla por los campos de entrenamiento requeriría de mucho tiempo, haciendo rápidamente unos sellos invocó un pequeño sapo con aspecto de anciano.

-Minato-chan- le saludó el sapo -¿Qué necesitas?

-Fukusaku-sama, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien- le pidió Minato sin mucho rodeo –Haruno Sakura- le extendió la mano y el sapo saltó a ella.

Fukusaku cerró los ojos mientras Minato le transfería el recuerdo de aquella misma tarde para que pudiera sentir cómo era el chakra de la niña y en menos de un minuto logró orientarlo, sin perder tiempo avanzó hasta el lugar y en efecto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escuchó un respirar agitado.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó sorprendido al verla sudando y algo sucia tendida en el suelo.

-M-Minato-sama- la chica se levantó con rapidez algo sorprendida–Vaya, me encontró rápido y sólo he podido aprender una técnica- dijo ella algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? ¿Por qué te has llevado el pergamino?- preguntó el hombre sin terminar de comprender.

-Él me dijo que podría practicar y así demostraría que soy una digna kunoichi al manejar jutsus secretos- le respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Minato confundido.

-Mizuki-sensei- respondió ella aun sonriendo –Él me dijo cómo y dónde encontrar el pergamino.

-¿Qué? Sakura, todos te están buscando porque creen que lo robaste a propósito- le explicó y ella cambió su expresión a una preocupada.

El sonido del viento al cortarse alertó al jounin y apartó a Sakura de un empujón, segundos después varios kunais en su dirección lograron rozarle rasgando su ropa y unos cuantos se clavaron en su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Muchas gracias, Minato-sempai- la voz burlona de Mizuki se hizo presente cuando saltó sobre la rama de un árbol –Sin ti, encontrar a la niña habría sido un verdadero problema.

-¿Q-Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Sakura mientras aferraba con sus brazos el pergamino.

-¡Sakura! ¡No permitas que Mizuki se lleve el pergamino, te ha usado para obtenerlo y hacer parecer que tú eres la culpable!- le gritó Minato con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca mientras quitaba un kunai de su hombro.

-No lo escuches, Sakura- habló Mizuki –Dame el pergamino, soy el único que de verdad te ha ayudado a aprender algo que de otra forma jamás te habrían enseñado- la pelirrosa estaba temblando entre asustada y confundida, sin aflojar su agarre del pergamino.

-Te está mintiendo- le interrumpió Minato.

-¡JA! ¿Vas a hablar tú de mentiras?- Mizuki se alzó petulante -¿Quieres saber el por qué todos te odian, Sakura?- aquello llamó la atención de la aludida.

-¡Basta Mizuki!- le gritó Minato.

-Hace doce años se creó una norma, mocosa, que nos prohíbe decirte que tú, fuiste el objetivo de uno de los jutsus que se encuentran en ese pergamino.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, encontrando fuerzas salidas de quién sabe dónde para levantarse.

-Tú pequeña niña, eres el monstruo que hace doce años atacó Konoha y provocó la muerte de muchos, entre ellos el cuarto Hokage, por eso aunque lo quieras, jamás lograrás nada, nunca serás nadie, nunca te reconocerán ni tendrás amigos, estás destinada a ser odiada por siempre.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, escuchó un grito del rubio pero no logró comprender su significado, miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, la mayoría de ellas de gente mirándola con odio, claro, ahora comprendía el por qué de todo…

De su soledad…

De su miseria…

La maldita vida que llevaba…

Sintió una ira irracional correr por sus venas mientras una ráfaga de chakra la rodeaba, apretó la mandíbula y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas, tarde se dio cuenta cuando un enorme shuriken estuvo a pocos metros de ella avanzando a gran velocidad, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y se vio empujada nuevamente hacia el suelo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, unos ojos azules como el océano la miraban fijamente.

-¿Te en-cuentras b-bien?- preguntó Minato de forma entrecortada mientras respiraba con dificultad, la sangre brotaba de su boca y unas cuantas gotas fueron a parar al rostro de ella.

-¿P-por qué ha hecho eso?- nuevamente tenía ese nudo en la garganta y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Ja-jamás dejaría que te p-pasara algo otra… vez… Sakura-chan- le sonrió, ella sintió algo cálido recorrerla ante el cariñoso apelativo y el gesto en el rostro de aquel hombre que acababa de poner su vida en peligro sólo por protegerla.

-Ya fue suficiente ¡Dame el pergamino!- gritó el peli-gris corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Corre Sakura, corre!- le gritó Minato empujándola, la chica pelirrosa una fracción de segundos en reaccionar, la verdad no quería dejarlo sólo pero por su insistencia ella le hizo caso.

Corrió a toda velocidad de copa en copa de los árboles, si bien así era más fácil que la ubicaran también era la forma más fácil de avanzar, logró ver la silueta de Minato alcanzarla, ella se volteó e intentó enterrarle un kunai en el estómago pero se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo justo a tiempo, sin embargo ambos cayeron al suelo.

-S-Sakura… ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó mientras se sujetaba el brazo, la pelirrosada sonrió desvaneciendo su figura en una nube de humo.

-Porque yo soy Minato- el rubio se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, estaba cansado por haber tenido que usar tanto el Hiraishin para ubicar a la niña y además tener que lidiar con aquella herida en su espalda que no era de menor cuidado, el falso Minato sonrió y se transformó en el peli-gris de ojos negros.

-¿Por qué proteges a ese demonio? ¿A caso has olvidado lo que hizo?- preguntó algo molesto ya.

-Por supuesto que no lo olvido- le respondió el rubio con tranquilidad –Pero ella no es el Kyubi, Sakura-chan será la mejor kunoichi y Hokage que Konoha y las demás naciones llegarán a conocer jamás.

Sakura que estaba escondida tras un árbol derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas, así que aquello se sentía que tuvieran fe en ti, que esperaran lo mejor y no lo peor.

-"_Minato-sama… gracias, no lo defraudaré_"- pensó ella sintiéndose mejor que nunca en su vida.

-Ya basta de tonterías, no puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo- Mizuki sacó de su espalda la segunda shuriken de gran tamaño, sin embargo una enorme nube de humo obstaculizó su visión.

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- la delicada voz femenina de repente se vio multiplicada en grandes cantidades, tanto Mizuki como Minato vieron sorprendidos la gran cantidad de réplicas de sombras que ahora los rodeaban.

-"_Logró dominar esta técnica en tan sólo unas pocas horas_"- pensó el rubio sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Si tocas a Minato-sama…- habló una de ellas que se encontraba frente al rubio, era la original, su cabello haciéndole sombra a sus ojos que al elevarlos mostraron un brillo que sólo podía ser descrito como peligroso –Te mataré…

-¡SHANNARO!

Después de aquel grito sólo se escucharon golpes y quejidos, poco después se puede ver a Minato siendo ayudado por Sakura mientras caminaban en dirección al centro de Konoha, la chica con el pergamino en la espalda.

-Me has salvado la vida, Sakura-chan- el hombre le sonrió.

-Gracias por creer en mí, Minato-sama- aquel fue el agradecimiento más sincero que jamás había escuchado nunca.

-Tienes mucho potencial pequeña, y quiero que sepas que siempre creeré en ti y tendrás todo mi apoyo en lo que me pidas, incluso si es para entrenar.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó ella con ilusión en su voz, tal vez no recurriría a él pues con lo mucho que la odiaba Naruto probablemente sólo lograría que el sentimiento llegara a niveles infinitos, pero se sentía bien que alguien le diera ese nivel de confianza y ánimos.

Minato asintió sin dejar de sonreírle -Estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites Sakura-chan, es una promesa que esta vez sí pienso cumplir- aquello se le hizo algo extraño pero decidió dejar el tema por zanjado por aquella ocasión.

Después de llevarse un regaño por parte de Sarutobi que gracias a Minato no fue a parar a algo peor (ya que le entregó el pergamino donde habían sellado el cuerpo de Mizuki para que su transporte fuese más cómodo) se fue a dormir a su apartamento, esa noche la pesadilla volvió a asaltarla, su frustración crecía a medida que no lograba identificar la figura del ninja que aparecía defendiéndola, pero que remedio.

Se levantó temprano muy cansada después de aquella agitada noche, se aseó y colocándose su ropa ninja usual con indumentaria de armamentos agregados y salió tallándose los ojos y dando grandes suspiros en todo el camino, finalmente llegó, algo tarde pero llegó al lugar acordado. Naruto e Ino ya estaban ahí también, el chico se veía algo deprimido ante la obvia negativa de la chica oji-azul a prestarle atención así que supuso que no se habrían enterado de lo sucedido pues ninguno le dijo nada cuando notaron su presencia.

-Hasta que llegas- murmuró Naruto mirándola con reprobación y cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenos días Naruto- ella en cambio le sonrió –Ino-cerda- cambió su expresión cuando se dirigió a ella.

-Hn… frente de marquesina- le "saludó" de regreso.

Pasó una hora en la que se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incómodo, Sakura aprovechó para dormir un poco, a la segunda Naruto empezó a hacer lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, que venía siendo movimientos defensivos que estaba aprendiendo con su padre, la oji-jade que ya se había despertado, entre nerviosa y fastidiada se arriesgó a levantarse y ponerse frente a él con kunai en mano en posición de ataque.

-Tsk… ¿Crees que podrás contra mí?- preguntó el muchacho algo mosqueado, había estado tratando de impresionar a Ino.

-Sólo es una práctica- respondió ella con simpleza.

-"_Derrotando a Sakura, Ino-chan verá que tengo talento_"- pensó el rubio, sonrió travieso y sacó por igual un kunai.

Ino les miró aparentando indiferencia, pero la verdad sólo trataba de disimular su interés por ver cómo se desarrollaría aquello, conocía las habilidades de Naruto, sin embargo eran las de Sakura las que le intrigaban, pues era bien conocido por todos que aquella chica tenía un control casi perfecto de su chakra y no había tenido a nadie en su vida con quién poder entrenar.

-Será sólo taijutsu- aclaró Naruto y la pelirrosa asintió.

Empezaron con ataques algo lentos, ella aparentaba tener más habilidad de las que se había imaginado, aumentaban la velocidad gradualmente, el rubio casi sin darse cuenta se había olvidado inclusive de su objetivo original que era impresionar a Ino. En un descuido de su parte Sakura desapareció de su vista.

-¿Qué…?- se vio interrumpido cuando algo filoso y frío tocó su cuello.

-"_Que rápida_"- pensó la chica rubia sin poder evitar un gesto de sorpresa.

-Te gané- dijo ella con la respiración algo agitada y sacándole la lengua, Naruto reaccionó y se alejó molesto –Naruto…

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra uno de los tres postres que habían en el campo –Te habría ganado si lo hubiera hecho en serio- murmuró con gesto de disgusto.

Sakura suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, fue entonces que notó la persistente mirada de la rubia -¿Y tú qué quieres?- le preguntó de malas maneras.

-Hn- "respondió" cerrando sus ojos para evitar cualquier posible intercambio de palabras.

El mini-combate había durado un lapso de media hora, duraron otra hora más esperando y Sakura estaba ya impaciente.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído para llegar tan tarde?- jugó con la cola que tenía en la muñeca con la cual había sujetado y soltado su cabello en diversidad de ocasiones tratando de matar el tiempo.

-La verdad es que ya se pasó- concordó el rubio con ella medio adormilado.

Un poof los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hola mocosos- saludó Kakashi con pose despreocupada.

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura apuntándole con el dedo.

-Hn- Ino por fin se levantó de donde estaba.

-Me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo el peli-gris cerrando su único ojo visible mientras se rascaba la sien con un dedo.

-¡ES LA PEOR EXCUSA QUE JAMÁS HAYA ESCUCHADO!- le gritó Sakura sintiendo como una vena en su frente empezaba a palpitar.

-En fin, será mejor que empecemos- Kakashi los miró con seriedad, un sonido llamó la atención de los niños, él sostenía en su mano una cuerda roja con un cascabel atado a cada punta –Si quieren aprobar será mejor que me escuchen…

Sakura observó con una determinación a su sensei que lo sorprendió, esa parecida una mirada adulta, y es que si antes era su sueño ser Hokage, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que se esforzaría lo que fuera necesario y jamás se rendiría sin importar lo que muchos pudieran decirle, esa noche, Sakura había florecido.

**.-*Continuará…**

_*1 es la comida favorita de Sakura, es lo que come a cada rato en la película Road to Ninja._

Matta Ne!

_Reviews….?_


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA! ='D Lamento haberme atrasado, no es que lo olvidara, es que llegó una manada de unicornios y de comieron mi lap ;u; entonces tuve que hacerles una operación para sacarla, pero tranquilos, todo ha salido de maravilla y no ha muerto ninguno…

Nuevamente queremos agradecer de todo corazón por los comentarios recibidos, nos han sacado una tremenda sonrisa y nos inspiran a continuar.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

NO hemos autorizado a nadie para que publique este FF en ningún otro lugar que este y el antes mencionado, si llegan a verlo por favor avisar, gracias. NO AL PLAGIO

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OoC.

**Rated: **K+

**.-*-*-.**

**Cambiando Papeles**

_By: NathixG ft Kim-chan_

**.-*-*-.**

Minato estaba en una postura seria y pensativa, su esposa lo había regañado por venir con una tremenda herida en su espalda y no haber acudido al hospital, a decir verdad el rubio odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con hospitales, su aroma a alcohol y vendajes, simplemente horrible. Kushina intentaba curar lo más posible aquella herida con vendas y algo de desinfectante, en su rostro había un destello de preocupación, no por Minato, ni por el primer entrenamiento de su hijo, por Sakura.

-¿Así está mejor? –preguntó Kushina dándole la última vuelta a la venda.

-Así está perfecto –Minato se paró de su asiento y abrazó a la pelirroja en señal de agradecimiento- Lamento… -no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Kushina.

-Hiciste lo correcto, salvaste a Sakura-chan de una posible muerte, ellos estarían orgullosos y agradecidos al igual como yo lo estoy de ti –Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso- Iré a buscarte algo para comer, necesitas retomar fuerza.

-¿Ramen, no? –preguntó Minato sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Kushina con estrellitas en los ojos y salió corriendo a comprar los ingredientes.

-Nunca cambiarás… -susurró para sus adentros el rubio.

Minato se dirigió a la estantería y sacó uno de los tantos álbumes de fotos, lo abrió lentamente y en la primera página había una foto donde estaba él con su esposa y dos personas más, Kushina tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño rubio de mejillas coloradas y estaba junto a una mujer rubia y bastante alta con ojos color verde que sonreía mientras jugaba con el pequeño niño y sostenía su barriga que estaba bastante amplia producto de su embarazo. Un hombre esbelto de cabello rosa grisáceo que vestía el atuendo típico de ninja y usaba alocadamente el sombrero de Hokage estaba al lado de Minato abrazándolo por los hombros y hacia una "V" con sus dedos y el rubio a su lado reía a carcajadas.

-Lamento haberlos decepcionado… -susurró el rubio soltando un suspiro mientras se tragaba un nudo en la garganta- Si todo hubiera sido diferente estarías con tu hija cuidándola, entrenándola como tanto lo planeamos…

_**Flashback  
**__  
Kushina estaba sentada en el sofá dándole el biberón al pequeño Naruto que no tendría más de 3 meses de vida, Minato estaba con su delantal rosa retirando los platos de la cena._

-¿Has visto a Kizashi hoy?, Hace bastante que no lo veo –Le preguntó Kushina al rubio que comenzaba a lavar los platos en el fregadero.

-Será porque es el Hokage y está algo ocupado con su cargo –respondió sencillamente Minato regalándole una sonrisa a su amada esposa.

-Tienes razón… Ya no puedo esperar que… –Una explosión seguida de un rugido desgarrador tomó lugar en la aldea, rápidamente Minato dejó de lavar y cubrió a su esposa de la fuerte ventisca que azotó toda la aldea.

-Maldición… -susurró Minato.

-Mebuki… ¡Minato, tenemos que ir! –Grito Kushina desesperada-

-Olvídalo, tú te quedas y cuidarás de Naruto –Minato tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso- volveré pronto, y me aseguraré que Mebuki y Kizashi estén bien, ¿ok?

-Está bien, iré al sótano –Kushina accedió a regañadientes, y se fue a ocultar al sótano para proteger a su pequeño.

-Resistan amigos –susurró Minato cambiándose apresuradamente su atuendo.

Saltó rápidamente por todos los tejados de la villa, podía oír los gritos desgarradores de las personas siendo presas del pánico vivido en aquel momento, la mayoría de los civiles intentaban encontrar algún lugar donde ocultarse y no ser alcanzados por aquel monstro que atacaba la aldea. Unos metros más allá se podía divisar un gran zorro de tamaño colosal con nueve colas destruyendo todo a su paso. Minato tragó saliva y continuó con su recorrido, lo único que eso significaba era que el sello que contenía al Kyubi en el cuerpo de su gran amiga Mebuki había sido abierto.

Al bajar su rostro en el bosque pudo diferenciar entre los arboles una silueta de una mujer herida, bajó rápidamente y se quedó helado, una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes jadeaba con fuerzas mientras estaba apoyada en un árbol, su vestido blanco estaba completamente rasgado y en su rostro se podían distinguir pequeños rasguños, en sus brazos descansaba una pequeña de pelo rosa solo cubierta por un pañal y una pequeña cobija que cubría su delicado cuerpo.

-¡Mebuki! ¡Por Kami! –Minato corrió rápidamente y se quedó al frente de la rubia tomándola ligeramente de los brazos- ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó desesperado viendo el mal estado de quien consideraba su hermana.

-Un extraño se apareció… -la voz de Mebuki era pausada y dificultosa- al momento en que Sakura nació el sello se debilito y…–pausa- él se aprovechó para extraer al Kyuubi –La rubia jadeaba con fuerza, sin duda aquello la había dejado completamente débil—

Minato no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarla sola pero debía buscar a su amigo y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-¿Dónde está Kizashi? –preguntó exaltado Minato-

-Fue donde el Kyuubi… -susurró a penas la oji-verde-

Un "puff" llamo la atención de todos, un gran lobo se apareció en frente del nueve colas, y en su cabeza una silueta conocida para muchos, el Yondaime Hokage había ido a luchar contra aquel demonio.

-¡KIZASHI! –Grito frenéticamente Minato llamando la atención de su amigo.

-¡PROTEGE A MEBUKI O TE GOLPEARÉ! ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO! –Minato sonrió ante este respuesta, se quedó alerta esperando cualquier ataque hacia la esposa del conocido Hokage, miró un poco hacia atrás observando la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Mebuki, tenía unos cortos cabellos rosas y dormía sin enterarse de mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es hermosa Mebuki –susurró el rubio provocando una sonrisa sincera de parte de la ojo-verde.

-Gracias –soltó de repente Mebuki apegándose más a su pequeña.

De pronto una gran garra proveniente del Kyubi apareció a toda velocidad para impactar en el mejor amigo del Hokage, Minato solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y su último aliento de vida, a esa velocidad era imposible detener o esquivar aquella garra, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto que jamás llegó.

Sintió como cayó de espaldas al suelo y abrió los ojos rápidamente, en frente de él estaba Kizashi con la garra enterrada en su espalda protegiéndolo, Minato quedó pasmado ante aquella escena, estaba recostado en el piso con su mejor amigo… protegiéndolo.

-¡Ahhhg! –Un grito llamó la atención de ambos, de la espalda de Mebuki salían millares de cadenas que inmovilizaron al Kyubi, la pequeña bebé estaba en el piso con la cobija abierta, la rubia no había podido sostenerla con aquel dolor en su cuerpo. Kizashi con la garra enterrada tosió algo de sangre y unas pocas gotas cayeron en el rostro de Minato aun sorprendido.

-¿¡Por qué!? –Dijo Minato con un nudo en la garganta y solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de Kizashi.

-No dejaría que murieras, idiota, tienes familia –respondió el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa y una mueca de dolor.

-Tú también la tienes… -susurró apenas el rubio.

-El destino está marcado –Kizashi se levantó a duras penas, y caminó hacia su esposa quedando en frente de ella, Minato se levantó algo atolondrado y se acercó pero Kizashi no lo dejo acercarse tanto- Mantén tu distancia, no quiero que le pase nada a mi mejor amigo –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Yondaime.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!?, ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, eh?! –Minato desataba su mayor temor, perder a quienes consideraba sus hermanos aquella fría noche, Kizashi solo negó con la cabeza y le dedicó su última sonrisa.

-Sakura… -susurró Kizashi- Cuídate, te vigilaremos desde el cielo, así que no hagas locuras –amenazó- Te amo hija –depositó un beso en la frente de esta que comenzaba a despertar mostrando sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Serás considerada una heroína… por favor cuídate mucho –Mebuki se lanzó a llorar mientras la sangre corría por su mentón- Te amo y te amaré por la eternidad, perdón por no poder estar en tus cumpleaños, por no poder entrenarte –Minato no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas dándose cuenta lo que sus amigos tenían pensado hacer- Estoy segura que serás tan fuerte como tu padre, no comas tanto postre como yo… te hará mal –Mebuki lloraba y apenas modulaba sus palabras, se agachó y besó la frente de su hija- Lo siento mi pequeña… -susurró.

-Se fuerte hija… -Kizashi comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos- Minato, cuídala por favor –susurró.

-No permitas que sea odiada, ni que viva la infancia que yo viví –Dijo Mebuki jadeando.

-L-lo prometo… ¡No los defraudaré! –exclamó Minato con determinación.

Kizashi terminó de hacer los sellos y posicionó sus manos en el vientre de su recién nacida hija, Mebuki gritó al sentir como las cadenas tiraban con fuerza atrayendo al Kyubi, Minato observaba sorprendido cómo las cadenas cambiaban de lugar hacia el vientre de Sakura, al instante Mebuki cayó dando su último aliento de vida, la pequeña pelirrosa comenzó a llorar y gritar con fuerza, seguramente sería doloroso, el Kyubi comenzó a entrar en el pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida, al estar completamente sellado Kizashi cayó desplomado al piso muerto.

-Yo te protegeré Sakura… -susurró Minato secándose unas lágrimas y tomando a la bebé que aun lloraba y en su vientre se dibujaba un complejo sello.

_**End Flashback**_**  
**  
Maldecía aquel día por no esquivar la garra, maldecía a los del consejo por no permitirle adoptar a Sakura ni tener contacto con ella. Apretó con fuerza los puños lidiando con la culpa, no evitó que la infancia de la hija de sus mejores amigos fuera una sencilla mierda.

La salvó de incontables golpizas, aun así había sido agredida y maltratada. Golpeó con fuerza la mesa alejando aquellos pensamientos, todos los días se maldecía internamente por esto, sin razón aparente el consejo le había permitido acercarse a Sakura desde que se graduara de la academia, lo que había hecho de inmediato, desde aquel día podría cumplir con su promesa sin miedo a ser exiliado con su familia y no volver a verla.

**Con el equipo 7**

Los genins miraban atentos a su sensei que tenía un aspecto de seriedad y frialdad a la vez, les mataba la curiosidad de que se trataría la prueba, y sobretodo ¿qué tenían que ver los cascabeles?.

Sakura con su determinación arrugó la nariz esperando que su sensei continuara su explicación, no pudo soportarlo y fue ella quien preguntó.

-¿En qué consiste la prueba? –Preguntó en un tono serio que nadie la había escuchado usar.

-Cada uno debe tomar un cascabel y pasará la prueba –dijo Kakashi meneando los cascabeles para que sonaran.

-Pero… solo hay dos cascabeles –analizó Ino con su tono de indiferencia.

-¡Pero que lista! –Dijo Naruto con corazones en sus ojos, provocando que a Kakashi le saliera una gotita de sudor en la nuca, Sakura bufara e Ino solo lo ignorara.

-Pues… solo dos pasarán la prueba, y al que quede sin el cascabel –hizo una pausa que provocó el suspenso de los chicos- lo devolveré a primer año de la academia –los rostros de horror que pusieron los chicos hicieron que Kakashi sonriera y soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-_"Eso solo retrasaría mis planes… tengo un cascabel exclusivamente reservado para mi"_ –Pensó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_"Si vuelvo a la academia mis padres de desilusionarán de mí, ¡Debo atrapar un cascabel!"_ –Exclamó en sus adentros Naruto.

-_"No puedo permitir eso, ¡no podría ser Hokage!"_ –Sakura no escondía su miedo pero su determinación lo cubría.

-Tienen hasta medio día –dijo Kakashi- ¡Comiencen! –apenas pronunció estas palabras sus alumnos se fueron a esconder entre las ramas- Por lo menos saben esconderse…

Una patada lo hizo salir de su tranquilidad, la alcanzó a detener pero no se la esperaba, una pelirrosa estaba en frente de él intentando llegar a los cascabeles con su mano mientras su maestro le sostenía el pie, Kakashi logró alejarse mandando a volar a Sakura unos metros más allá, al momento que tocó el suelo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Clones de sombra… interesante –susurró Kakashi esquivando unos kunais que venían de un árbol- ¿Tú otra vez?

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras estaba cruzada de brazos en la rama de un árbol, se lanzó nuevamente contra su sensei e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente… le jaló el cabello.

-¡Joder niña! ¡Suéltame! –Dijo Kakashi intentando sacarse a la pelirrosa de encima que le jalaba el cabello sin piedad, otra Sakura apareció e intento quitarle los cascabeles pero Kakashi desapareció dejando un tronco sustituyéndolo.

-Maldición… estuve cerca –susurró la pelirrosa- ¡Pero cerca no me sirve! –se regañó a si misma.

Kakashi estaba en otro lugar peinándose mientras observaba de cerca al rubio de ojos azules que miraba la escena de Sakura escondido entremedio de un arbusto, Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y se alejó del lugar.

-Que molesta… -susurró Naruto viendo a su compañera regañarse a sí misma, aunque no podía evitar sentir admiración por lo cerca que estuvo de arrebatarle los cascabeles a su maestro, de un momento a otro Sakura desapareció.

-Naruto… -sintió un susurro a sus espaldas y al darse vuelta vio a Sakura herida de muerte con el brazo de Ino rodeando su espalda, la rubia apenas se sostenía en pie y tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo.

-Ino-chan… Sakura… -susurró el rubio mirando impactado la escena- ¡¿Quién les ha hecho esto?! –gritó con fuerza el rubio.

-K-Kakashi… -susurró Ino quedando de pie mientras Sakura se desplomaba al piso.

-Ese imbécil… me las… -No pudo terminar porque sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y le traspasaba algo de chakra, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos no había nadie en frente de él, volteó y se dio cuenta que la cálida mano pertenecía a la pelirrosa que sonreía ampliamente y no pudo evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me costó trabajo sacarte del genjutsu –dijo la pelirrosa aun sonriendo.

-Gracias… -dijo Naruto casi inaudible ocultando su sonrojo.

-De nada, ahora esperemos a Ino y hagamos un plan –sugirió la pelirrosa dejando boquiabierto al rubio.

-¿Qué? –dijo incrédulo Naruto.

-Joder Naruto, te he dicho que hagamos un plan, es la única forma de quitarle los cascabeles –El rubio asintió y se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa viendo el espectáculo de Ino.

Kakashi estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras leía su libro, una pequeña brisa revolvió sus cabellos y esquivo rápidamente unos shurikens que se acercaban a una velocidad enorme, Ino apareció delante de él intentando acertar una patada que fue detenida sin problema alguno, la rubia bufó y siguió intentando con taijutsu, Kakashi detenía los golpes sencillamente. De pronto un puñetazo le llego en seco al estómago de Ino que la mandó a volar varios metros atrás cayendo en unos árboles.

-Pero que fuerza… -susurró Ino intentando pararse mientras se cogía el estómago, una mano la detuvo y la atrajo más a fondo- ¡Pero que rayos! –fue arrastrada hasta que llego donde estaban su compañero de equipo sentado al estilo indio, la pelirrosa dejó de jalarla y se sentó en frente de ella.

-Haremos un plan –dijo apresuradamente la oji-jade llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-Queda poco tiempo y es la única manera de conseguir los cascabeles –explicó la pelirrosa- somos un equipo después de todo –una sonrisa adorno sus palabras.

-Pero solo hay dos cascabeles… -susurró por lo bajo Naruto.

-Es mejor conseguir ambos todos juntos que ninguno por separado –Ambos rubios analizaron las palabras de su compañera y asintieron.

-Bien… este es el plan.

**Con Kakashi**

El peligris estaba algo aburrido y decepcionado a la vez, esperaba algo mejor del conocido hijo de Minato pero había caído fácilmente en un genjutsu simple, sin embargo, ambas mujeres del grupo habían demostrado un gran desempeño en combate, Ino había dado pelea pero le faltaba algo de fuerza y dureza en sus golpes, en cambio, Sakura había peleado bastante bien y casi sin error alguno, lo que le jugaba en contra era su gran imprudencia al momento de atacar al enemigo.

Observó el cronómetro que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a su límite, suspiró con pesadez, seguramente serian otros novatos devueltos a la academia por no entender el significado de pertenecer a un equipo.

Una gran patada que venía desde el cielo lo sobresalto, y lo hizo pararse rápidamente, guardo su libro y se dispuso a ver de quien venía, en frente de él estaba el único hombre del equipo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Lo he asustado Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó seguido de una carcajada que molestó al jounin.

-Un poco nada más… -confesó Kakashi rascándose la nuca, Naruto rápidamente lanzo unos kunais a toda velocidad que fueron esquivados fácilmente, mientras Kakashi esquivaba Naruto aprovechó el momento y lo golpeó a su maestro en el estómago, una gran nube de humo se disipó dejando ver un pequeño tronco.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de un chico? –preguntó en tono burlesco el rubio.

-Aquí estoy –Kakashi apareció tras Naruto haciendo unos sellos rápidamente- Técnica secreta: ¡Mil años de dolor! –(ya todos sabemos en qué consiste esta técnica xD) Naruto salió volando mientras sujetaba con fuerza su trasero.

-¡SHANNARO! –Aquel grito alertó a Kakashi demasiado tarde, al momento de voltear tenia a Sakura que le había acertado un golpe en la espalda, era la primera vez que un golpe le llegaba tan desapercibido, alejó a la niña de un empujón para darle pelea cuando escuchó otro grito.

-¡Shintenshin no jutsu! (Jutsu transferencia de mentes) –Kakashi abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras Ino caía desplomada al piso.

-Vamos Sakura, quita los cascabeles –dijo Kakashi que en realidad era Ino en el cuerpo de su sensei.

-Bien… -Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y cogió los cascabeles, Naruto llego al instante sobándose el trasero y con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, Sakura se dirigió al cuerpo de Ino y la sostuvo, al instante Ino volvió a su cuerpo dejando a un muy sorprendido Kakashi que volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo.

El cronómetro sonó dando por finalizada la prueba, los tres estudiantes sonreían sin disimularlo, habían vencido a su sensei en su propio juego y estaban felices de aquello. Kakashi por su parte estaba bastante sorprendido, era la primera vez que unos novatos conseguían hacerle daño y quitarle los cascabeles, después de todo habían captado la esencia de la prueba.

-Le hemos ganado, sensei –Dijo Sakura con sus dedos en "V" mostrando los cascabeles-

-Pues… creo que han comprendido la prueba, ¿no? –Kakashi sonreía debajo de la máscara y se rascaba la nuca-

-Debíamos trabajar en equipo, por algo nos pusieron en grupos de tres –dijo Ino sorprendiendo a todos por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Están aprobados, felicitaciones –Kakashi rio levemente imaginándose que dirían sus amigos cuando les contara que fue derrotado por tres genins- Ya podemos ir haciendo misiones de rango D, ¿Vamos a comer? Hoy invito yo –Kakashi mostró su ojito feliz sacándole grandes sonrisas a sus alumnos.

-¡Ramen! –Dijo Naruto eufórico-

-Por mí está bien –Dijo Sakura jugando con su cabello.

-Espero que traiga bastante dinero –Ino sonrió de medio lado provocando algunos escalofríos en su sensei.

Ese día el equipo siete compartió su primer almuerzo como compañeros, Kakashi por poco queda en la banca rota si Naruto no dejaba de comer, todos pasaron un bonito día, en las próximas semanas hicieron una que otra misión de rango D, pasearon perros, limpiaron los desechos que estaban en el rio, con algunas dificultades pero lograron hacerlo.

-Águila 1 llamando a Lobo 2, ¿me escuchas? –Una voz sonaba por el pequeño audífono de Naruto.

-Lobo 2 aquí, ¿tienes el objetivo en la mira? –respondió el rubio.

-Perro, lobo, zorro, conejo, águila, al carajo. ¡A POR ÉL! –la voz de Sakura resonó por los pequeños audífonos de sus compañeros dejándolos sordos por unos minutos, al ver el objetivo se encontraron con la pelirrosa toda rasguñada con el gato en sus brazos y una sonrisa enorme, ambos rubios se acercaron y suspiraron con pesadez- Lo hemos logrado –dijo levantando al gato al estilo rey león mientras a sus compañeros les salía una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Ino pasó la jaula y el gato se quedó encerrado allí todo el camino hacia el despacho del Hokage, su maestro los seguía de cerca por detrás leyendo su libro, nunca se despegaba de ese condenado objeto y eso hartaba un poco a los chicos, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Al llegar al despacho una señora pelirroja y algo err… etto… gorda, se acercó velozmente a la jaula y liberó al gato que intentó escaparse de inmediato, la señora no lo dejó y comenzó a abrazarlo mientras le quitaba la respiración al pobre felino.

-¿Eso no es maltrato animal? –le preguntó en un susurro Sakura a Naruto, y este se encogió de hombros.

-Si yo fuera ese gato también me habría escapado hace rato… -susurró Naruto en "respuesta" a la pregunta de Sakura.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta a Todd, estoy muy agradecida –agradeció la señora pasándole el dinero al Hokage- Espero verlos pronto muchachos –Dijo la señora antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

-Así como va… la veremos muy pronto –susurró Sakura provocando una carcajada de parte de Naruto y una sonrisa de Ino.

-¿Quieren otra misión? –preguntó Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Naruto pegando un gran salto.

-Que molestos… -susurró Kakashi- Ya llevamos bastantes misiones en estas semanas –dijo con flojera.

-¡Solicito una misión rango C! –Sakura hizo que todos quedaran sorprendidos mientras ella golpeaba el escritorio del Hokage con un destello de felicidad en su rostro.

-Mocosa insolente –Un jounin que estaba sentado al lado del Hokage pretendía darle su merecido por aquella falta de respeto.

-Déjala Hen, tiene razón –Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del tercero- Kakashi –el nombrado miró atento- ¿Crees que tus chicos estén preparados para una misión de rango C? –sus alumnos lo miraron con ilusión en sus ojos y el peli-gris soltó un suspiro.

-Son bastante buenos… si, están totalmente preparados –Afirmó Kakashi haciendo que sus alumnos sonrieran ilusionados por su primera prueba rango C.

-Pues su misión será… -buscó entre los papeles uno que tuviera la letra "C" marcada hasta que la encontró- Escoltar al reconocido constructor de puentes del país de las Olas, Tazuna.

Un hombre alto, de ojos y cabello marón, algo mayor que digamos entró tambaleándose al despacho del Hokage con un whisky en su mano, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver tal escena.

-Oh… Dios… -susurró Sakura al imaginarse la misión de tal manera que Tazuna hablaría todo el día incoherencias y se les haría eterno llegar al país de las Olas.

-Saldrán hoy mismo –Finalizó el Hokage recibiendo una reverencia por todos los presentes.

El equipo siete se encaminó a buscar sus bolsos para el viaje, para los chicos era una gran oportunidad de conocer nuevas fronteras, nunca habían salido de la aldea y esta era su primera vez.

Sakura hizo un bolso con lo necesario al igual que Ino y llevó un libro para leerlo por si llegaba a aburrirse (lo cual era casi seguro), por su parte Naruto echó todo lo que se le cruzó por el frente, no sabía que llevar exactamente y debía ir preparado para todo. Sus padres lo acompañaron a la entrada de Konoha para dejarlo con sus compañeras y sensei, fueron los primeros en llegar seguidos por Ino y Sakura que venían caminando juntas en completo silencio, pero no un silencio tenso, uno que ponía cómodas a ambas

-¡Ino-chan! –dijo el rubio para ir a saludarla eufóricamente siendo ignorado por completo.

-Hola Naruto –saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hola –respondió Naruto algo cortante.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Kushina no esperó que devolviera el saludo para lanzarse a ella y abrazarla con su fuerza colosal.

-K-Kushina-san… N-no puedo respirar –dijo apenas Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo, se sentían agradables y cálidos.

-Lo siento cariño, soy algo bruta –se disculpó Kushina aun abrazándola pero con menos fuerza que antes.

-Mamá… -susurró Naruto como regañándola, recibió una mirada amenazante de su padre y decidió, sabiamente por cierto, no hablar más.

-¿Qué tal Sakura-chan? –preguntó Minato arrodillándose junto a Sakura para abrazarla.

-Todo bien Minato-sama… -Sakura hizo una reverencia y correspondió el abrazo.

-Me alegro –Dijo Minato separándose de la pelirrosa y regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal la herida? –le susurró Sakura al oído de modo que nadie escuchara.

-Está perfecta –le devolvió el susurro, bajo su mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeño colgante en forma de flor de cerezo con uno de los pétalos de color más oscuro- Para ti Sakura-chan –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Minato al observar la sorpresa de la niña.

-¿Para mí?, ¿En serio? –pregunto incrédula Sakura.

-Para ti –respondió Kushina apoyando su mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-Gracias… -susurró Sakura tomando el colgante, Kushina lo posicionó en el cuello de la pelirrosa y al instante ambos recibieron un gran abrazo de parte de Sakura- Gracias… -volvió a decir Sakura acurrucando su rostro entremedio de los dos adultos, Naruto miraba algo intrigado la escena, no entendía a sus padres, definitivamente no.

-No hay de que pequeña… -Dijo Minato mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa de Sakura.

-Cuídalo, es muy valioso –Kushina besó la frente de Sakura dejándola sorprendida, las muestras de cariño no se veían muy seguido.

-Con mi vida, lo juro –La oji-jade no dejaría que su primer obsequio se perdiera, sentía que ese collar lo había visto antes pero no recordaba cuando, lo cuidaría a costa de su propia vida.

-Pues… Kakashi ya llegó, cuídate y estate atenta –aconsejó Minato.

-Ustedes igual cuídense, los veré pronto –Se despidió Sakura mientras corría al lado de Ino.

-Adiós mamá, papá, los quiero –dijo Naruto abrazando a ambos y se dirigió con su equipo.

Minato y Kushina comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, aquello los había reconfortado en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentir que estaban cada vez más cerca de la hija de sus mejores amigos los hacía sentir bien y sentían que cumplían al fin con lo prometido, bueno, con una parte importante, aquel collar pertenecía a Kizashi, él se lo había regalado a Kushina unos días antes de su muerte, al no poder acercarse a Sakura no pudieron entregárselo hasta este momento. Minato pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa y se fueron a su hogar con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

El equipo siete comenzó su viaje al país de las Olas, iban entusiasmados con conocer otro lugar que no fuera su villa, comenzaron a alejarse hasta perder de vista la entrada a la conocida aldea de Konoha con la reconfortante sensación de expectativa ante lo desconocido.

.-*Continuará*-.

Matta Ne!

_Reviews….?_


	4. Chapter 4

Mis amados lectores, les traigo hoy el capi porque es sábado y milagrosamente lo he recordado XD quiero tratar de no descoordinar las actualizaciones (más de lo que ya lo hice)… nuevamente les damos mil gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, nos animan muchiiiiiisimo para poder continuar, no me extenderé mucho esta vez… A LEER!

NO hemos autorizado a nadie para que publique este FF en ningún otro lugar que este y el antes mencionado, si llegan a verlo por favor avisar, gracias. NO AL PLAGIO

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **K+

**.-*-*-.**

**Cambiando Papeles**

_By: NathixG ft Kim-chan_

**.-*-*-.**

Habían pasado ya varias horas caminando hacia la tan esperada misión rango C, Sakura caminaba por delante de sus compañeros de viaje bastante animada, veía todo a su alrededor y sus ojos jades estaban brillantes por la emoción.

-Sakura, no te desvíes- le hablaba Kakashi cada vez que ella se iba muy lejos de su visión, sonrió bajo su máscara, era algo adorable verla así.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molesta?- preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca caminando al lado de Ino intentando ocultar la emoción que él mismo sentía por haber salido finalmente de los límites de Konoha.

-¿Está seguro de que esa mocosa está capacitada para esto?- preguntó el anciano Tazuna con una mueca de fastidio tomando un trago de sake.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMA MOCOSA, VIEJO!?- preguntó Sakura en un grito con una vena saltando en su frente con el puño alzado.

-Pues a ti, no veo a otra mocosa escandalosa- le respondió el hombre como si nada.

-¡Ya verá…!- Sakura fue detenida en su intento de asesinato por una mano en su hombro.

-Calma, Sakura- le sonrió con su ojito feliz el peli-gris.

-Tsk- bufó ella cruzándose de brazos –Ya verá viejo, le demostraré que soy la mejor kunoichi de la historia y me convertiré en Hokage.

-¡No me hagas reír!- le dijo burlón tomando otro trago mientras seguía caminando.

-Lo mataré…- Sakura tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse y dejar de abrir pequeños cráteres a sus pies a cada paso que daba.

-Kakashi-sensei- llamó Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La aldea de las Olas no tiene ninjas, ¿no es cierto?- la pregunta llamó la atención de todos.

-Cierto- confirmó el jounin –Hay cinco grandes aldeas ninjas y varias pequeñas, entre las grandes aldeas está Konoha, ¿alguno sabe cuál más?- preguntó y tanto Naruto como Ino se observaron.

-Está Suna, con el Kazekage como máximo líder- respondió Sakura, al notar que todos la observaban sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

-Muy bien Sakura- la felicitó Kakashi -¿Cuáles otras conoces?

-Iwa, dirigido por el Tsuchikage, Kumo dirigido por el Raikage- fue enumerando con los dedos –Y Kiri que la dirige el Mizukage.

-Has estado estudiando bastante- comentó Kakashi.

-Tengo que ser la mejor de todas si quiero ser Hokage- sonrió la pelirrosa, Tazuna la observó con discreción al igual que Ino, mientras que Naruto bufaba.

-Presumida- murmuró Naruto por lo bajo con un pequeño puchero en sus labios -¿Hnm?- vio hacia abajo al sentir su pie mojado -¿Un charco?- alzó los hombros restándole importancia y siguieron caminando –Todos los Kages de las aldeas son los ninjas más sorprendentes que tienen entre sus ejércitos- volvió a comentar emocionado.

-No me creo que el viejo Sarutobi sea tan genial- dijo Sakura mientras seguía avanzando despreocupada mientras absorbía cada imagen que se cruzaba frente a ella.

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? Deberías tenerle más respeto a Sarutobi-sama- prácticamente le gritó Naruto mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

-Sólo digo que…- la pelirrosa se detuvo al momento en que dos figuras salieron de la nada.

Todos se detuvieron impactados, los niños abrieron sus ojos con asombro al ver como su sensei era atrapado con unas cadenas para posteriormente ser cortado debido a la presión de las mismas sobre su cuerpo.

-Uno menos- dijeron ambos atacantes al unísono.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- gritó Sakura provocando que los hombres se fijaran en ella, trago duramente saliva viendo las mil formas de morir que pasaban por su mente.

Los atacantes aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzando una cadena detrás de la pelirrosa que logró reaccionar a duras penas con un salto hacia adelante, un segundo después una serie de kunais y shurikens se clavaron con precisión en los agujeros de la cadena clavándola fijamente al suelo, Sakura sorprendida alzó la vista y vio una silueta rubia, azul y jade se encontraron y por alguna razón, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sacó de su pequeño bolso una kunai y se lanzó contra uno de los enemigos por la derecha provocando que tuviera que ir hacia su compañero, en el momento en el que la cadena se cruzó posicionó su arma.

-¡SHANNARO!- gritó y la clavó en el suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo provocando que ambos hombres se vieran empujados hacia abajo, antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de reaccionar Ino apareció frente a ellos apoyando sus manos en la tierra y dándole con la planta del pie a ambos por la quijada, la fuerza del impacto hizo que el hierro se separara de donde se encontraba conectado a sus brazos y estos salieran disparados hacia atrás.

Uno reaccionó más rápido recobrando la estabilidad y con una maldición susurrada desapareció corriendo a gran velocidad contra Tazuna, Naruto se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se colocó frente al anciano constructor listo para defenderlo, Sakura se despistó por querer ir a ayudarlo, sólo sintió un pequeño ardor en el dorso de su mano y un empujón que la tiró al suelo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó Naruto impresionado al ver al jounin que tenía capturados a sus atacantes, Ino estaba encima de Sakura pues era la que la había empujado y el anciano se dejó de caer de rodillas respirando con agitación y la frente perlada en sudor.

-Lo han hecho muy bien chicos- los felicitó Kakashi –Lamento no haber podido evitar que te lastimaran Sakura.

-E… etto… estoy bien Sensei- dijo ella, para darse cuenta de quién la había ayudado -¡Bájate de encima de mí, cerda!- y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Hmp… ¿vas a llorar por un corte pequeño, frente de marquesina?- preguntó la rubia burlona luego de levantarse.

-¡Cállate, no estoy llorando!- Sakura se levantó molesta pero cuando quiso apretar el puño lo sintió un poco adormilado así que vio la herida y tenía la piel un poco morada -¿Qué…?

-Esas armas tenían veneno- explicó Kakashi –Tazuna-san, creo que hay algo que no nos ha dicho- el peli-gris miró al anciano que se quedó en silencio –Nuestra misión era protegerlo de ladrones y maleantes, pero estos ninjas han ido directamente a matarle en lo que han podido, así que esta misión está en un nivel B cuando menos.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos ha contratado servicios ninja para un rango C?- preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Porque de esa forma es más barata- respondió su sensei ya que Tazuna se negaba a emitir sonido –Lo lamento mucho pero lo mejor será regresar a la aldea, hay que curar a Sakura y rectificar el nivel de la misión.

-¡Pero sensei, le digo que estoy bien!- se quejó la pelirrosa –"¡Shannaro! No permitiré que por mi torpeza se nos arruine esta misión".

-No digas tonterías- le recriminó el rubio –Así sólo serás un estorbo.

La chica oji-jade apretó en un puño la mano que no tenía lastimada y se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta hacer que un leve hilo de sangre bajara hasta su mentón, Kakashi amarró a los ninjas recién capturados y se arrodilló frente a Sakura tomándola de los hombros.

-No puedo dejarte atrás Sakura, si bien la misión es importante aquellos que no siguen las reglas son una basura, pero aquellos que dejan a sus compañeros atrás son peor que una basura-ella no levantó sus rostro, Kakashi suspiró al ver como un hilo de agua resbalaba por una de sus mejillas pero la decisión estaba tomada, tenían que tratarla lo más pronto posible, le dio la espalda pero el grito de Naruto lo hizo voltearse nuevamente.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!

Un rastro de sangre empezó a correr hasta el suelo proveniente de la mano de Sakura que hundió un poco más el kunai y finalmente sintió que recuperaba la movilidad de su mano.

-Sakura…- murmuró Tazuna sorpredido.

-Le juro con mi sangre viejo…- dijo ella en voz baja colocando el kunai lleno de sangre frente a sus ojos –que completaré esta misión y lo protegeré con mi vida, es un juramento- aseguró con sus ojos brillando en determinación –Nunca seré una carga, ya no más.

-Tonta- murmuró Ino interrumpiendo el momento de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó molesta Sakura.

-Si sigues sangrando, morirás- la rubia vio hacia otro lado indiferente mientras la pelirrosa sentía un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

-SENSEEEEEEIIIII- gritó mientras pequeñas cascaditas caían de sus ojos estilo anime.

-Menos mal que no serías más una carga- dijo Naruto algo despectivo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, sabía que haber traído su equipaje pesando casi el doble de su propio peso sería de ayuda, al poco tiempo encontró unas vendas que Kakashi tomó en sus manos.

-Gracias- le sonrió por debajo de su máscara, tomó la mano de Sakura y empezó a revisarla, hizo un gesto serio antes de empezar a vendar su mano –_"El chakra del zorro la hace recuperarse más rápido"_.

-¿Estaré bien, sensei?- preguntó ella con miedo en su voz y todavía con algunas lágrimas.

-Estarás bien- le aseguró él acariciando su cabello para luego levantarse.

-Miedosa- dijo Ino antes de seguir caminando con una Sakura iracunda tras de ella y un Naruto molesto que la regañaba para que no insultara a su "Ino-chan".

Después de tal declaración por parte de su inquieta alumna, a Kakashi no le quedó más que aceptar seguir con la misión muy por el contrario a su deseo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, los tres niños caminaban frente a los dos adultos, todos sumergidos en un denso silencio, pronto estuvieron zarpando en un pequeño bote en el puerto que los llevaba al país de las olas.

-Jamás había visto una neblina tan espesa- comentó Naruto tratando de ver algo entre la niebla luego de un buen rato en silencio en el bote.

-Falta poco para llegar al País de las Olas- habló uno de los hombres que remaban.

-¿Cómo sabremos que ya estamos ahí?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio intrigado.

-Podrán empezar a divisar el puente, en la base de éste está el país- le aseguró el otro hombre.

-Ese puente… es el por qué he pedido ayuda de los ninjas de Konoha- murmuró Tazuna y los ninjas se fijaron en él.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Naruto con sus cejas arqueadas, durante el tiempo que les tomó divisar la estructura el anciano les contó sobre Gatou y su "dictadura" que reinaba en el país de las Olas desde hace bastante ya además de todo lo que su persona representaba para el País de las Olas, convenciendo cada vez más a Kakashi de que aquello iba a terminar mal.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Sakura que logró ver la silueta del puente que se aclaraba a través de la neblina a medida que iban avanzando –Vaya… es enorme… ¿¡Lo hiciste tú viejo!?

-¡Silencio mocosa escandalosa!- gritó Tazuna con una vena saltando en su frente.

-Recuerda que estamos pasando encubiertos, frentona- murmuró Ino con gesto serio y Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca algo apenada.

-Lo siento- habló a través de sus manos para amortiguar el sonido de su voz.

-¿Pasando a través de la vegetación no sería una ruta más confiable?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Pero se nos hará más difícil atravesar la distancia, Kakashi-san- habló uno de los hombres que los acompañaban.

-Pero también les dificultaría encontrarnos, y las ramas de los árboles nos ayudarían a huir en caso de ser necesario- aseguró el jounin con seriedad –No deben preocuparse por sus vidas, estos muchachos pueden parecer niños pero les aseguro que podrán cargar con ustedes en caso de ser necesario- confirmó Kakashi y los niños asintieron con expresión seria.

-Bien- aceptaron y fueron a través de los árboles.

Todos se mantuvieron con sus sentidos alertas y atentos, sin embargo aunque tardaron un poco más que de haber seguido el camino convencional no tuvieron ningún altercado.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos- agradeció el anciano.

Partieron siguiendo los pasos de Tazuna durante un rato, Ino se mantenía en silencio pero Sakura y Naruto intentaban ver todo lo que podían considerando la espesa neblina.

-¿Siempre es así aquí?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, este horrendo clima comenzó desde que Gatou ha estado monopolizando el mercado y las vidas del País, por eso mismo es tan importante el que pueda terminar ese puente- volvió a confirmar.

-Es horrible que alguien tenga tanto poder y haga tanto daño a la vez- murmuró Sakura, siguió caminando algo distraída hasta que tropezó con algo suave… y peludo –¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó asustada y luego bajó su vista… -Es un…

-Conejo- comentó Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Gritona- murmuró Ino algo fastidiada.

-Hoy estás muy habladora, cerda- le respondió Sakura mordaz y se agachó para recoger al conejo

–Qué raro… es todo blanco- comentó Naruto viendo al animal entre los brazos de su compañera.

-¿Por qué es raro?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras lo acariciaba.

-Mis padres me dijeron que los conejos totalmente albinos son conejos de nieve- comentó Naruto llamando la atención de Ino y Sakura, Kakashi que se encontraba a su lado asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero aquí no hay nieve- Sakura vio a su alrededor como queriendo encontrar algún resquicio de una nevada anterior.

-Los conejos de nieve son capaces de cambiar el color de su pelaje dependiendo de la cantidad de luz solar que reciban- explicó el jounin.

-Eso quiere decir que éste ha estado encerrado- murmuró Ino viendo sospechosamente al animal.

-¿No podría ser por la neblina densa?- preguntó Sakura algo curiosa.

-Imposible, si está al aire libre en algún momento recibirá luz de sol porque buscará un ambiente cálido- negó Kakashi.

-Hunm… ¿Y eso qué significa?- volvió a preguntar la oji-jade curiosa, pero antes de que alguno pudiera contestar el sonido del viento cortándose a gran velocidad los hizo reaccionar.

-¡Abajo!- gritó Kakashi al tiempo que obligaba a Tazuna a caer a nivel del suelo, Ino reaccionó de inmediato agachándose y Naruto le puso la mano a Sakura en la cabeza y ambos se tiraron al piso.

-Vaya vaya, buenos reflejos… no podía esperar menos del Ninja Copia- habló una voz masculina, los cuatro observaron hacia arriba, una enorme espada estaba clavada en la mitad de un tronco grueso de árbol, con un hombre parado sobre la misma.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

-Momochi Zabuza- habló Kakashi poniéndose de pie con su pose despreocupada.

-¿El ninja perdido de la aldea oculta de la Nieve?- preguntó con asombro Sakura.

-Alguien se ha estado metiendo sin permiso en los archivos de Konoha- habló Kakashi con una leve sonrisa y ella hizo un leve puchero.

-Tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda –murmuro la pelirrosa haciendo que a la mayoría le saliera una gotita de sudor por la nuca, aquel hombre solo llevaba unos pantalones azules dejando a la vista su abdomen, unas mangas que cubrían parte de sus brazos y unas vendas en su rostro al estilo Kakashi-

-¡Pues no me importa quién seas, te patearemos el trasero!- exclamó Naruto dando un paso adelante.

-No- lo interrumpió el peli-plata –Esto es un nivel muy superior al de ustedes chicos, no se preocupen, yo me haré cargo- dijo descubriendo su ojo oculto.

-Así que sí eres Hatake Kakashi, el famoso Sharingan impuro- el hombre dirigió sus fieros orbes hacia los del jounin.

-¿Sharingan impuro?- preguntó Sakura sin entender.

-¡Sensei! ¿Eres familia del teme?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Ino permaneció en silencio pero atenta a todo, el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía en el ambiente era sofocante.

-Esa es una historia para otro día, Naruto- le respondió Kakashi con su tono tranquilo.

-Lo siento Ninja Copia, me siento honrado de presenciar tus habilidades y en otra ocasión me hubiera encantado enfrentarme a ti pero la verdad es que he venido por el viejo- Zabuza se cruzó de brazos y sonrió bajo sus vendas –Dámelo y podrás irte con esos mocosos sanos y salvos.

-Lo siento Zabuza, pero te enfrentarás contra mí si quieres lograr tu objetivo- habló Kakashi serio.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Kakashi-sensei en su ojo?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Es un doujutsu- le habló Ino en prácticamente susurros –Son poderes ninjas especiales que sólo una parte de un Clan posee, Konoha tiene dos clanes con Doujutsus, el Uchiha y el Hyuuga… ese ojo se llama Sharingan y es el que poseen los miembros más poderosos del clan de Sasuke… como Itachi Uchiha- Ino cerró sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Sakura la vio comprendiendo lo que le decía pero extrañada ante su reacción, sabía poco más que lo básico de los Doujutsus, nunca había visto uno personalmente aunque sí se imaginaba que los extraños ojos de Hinata Hyuuga algo tendrían de especial, mas nunca se lo llegó a preguntar, era una niña demasiado extraña.

Sin embargo lo que le había llamado la atención no había sido eso sino la postura que había adoptado, estaba tensa y había algo en sus ojos que no supo identificar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no conocía mucho de su compañera de equipo más que era huérfana como ella, sin embargo Ino sí había tenido una vez aquello que ella tanto anhelaba.

-¿Terminaron con sus clases de preescolar?- preguntó Zabuza en tono burlón mientras se agachaba y tomaba el mango de la espada –Es hora de la práctica, a ver si dejan de manchar el título de un ninja con su patético nivel.

Desapareció de sus ojos con arma incluida, un leve chapoteo fue lo que logró alertarlos.

-¡Está sobre el agua!- gritó Naruto.

-Es muy rápido- murmuró Ino, los tres niños se pusieron alertas, con una kunai en mano y rodeando al anciano para protegerlo.

-Te arrepentirás de haberte enfrentado a mí, Kakashi, el ninja que ha copiado más de mil técnicas- sonrió de manera burlona –copia esto si puedes. Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Arte Nija: Jutsu de ocultación en la Niebla).

Su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, mientras la neblina comenzaba a limitar su campo de visión, pronto, no había rastro del peligroso contrincante.

-Sorprendente- dijo Naruto en apenas un susurro fijándose en todos lados.

-No bajen la guardia chicos- les advirtió Kakashi –No por nada Zabuza se ha ganado el título de…

-El asesino silencioso- completó Sakura.

Se quedaron en silencio unos pocos segundos que se les antojaron como una eternidad en medio de la tensión y el estrés, notaron que la niebla aumentaba, Tazuna y los chicos empezaron a sudar frío.

-Se está extendiendo- murmuró Ino empuñando con fuerza el Kunai –La niebla se extiende.

-Ocho puntos…- susurró la voz de un hombre con eco, de forma brumosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Naruto alarmado ante la voz.

-Dime pequeña sabelotodo- volvió a hablar y Sakura se estremeció –Los ocho puntos de la muerte.

-Laringe- apenas se escuchó, sentía la boca seca y el pulso le temblaba ligeramente –Yugular, aorta, pulmones, columna, hígado, riñones… y…

-Corazón- Zabuza se apareció de repente frente a los niños a espaldas de Kakashi, con un rápido movimiento de su espada envió una onda expansiva que los envió a todos al suelo con un golpe seco.

El peli-plata reaccionó rápido y con una de sus kunai atravesó el pecho del hombre y este se deshizo al instante en un charco.

-Un clon de agua- habló Naruto con un hilo de voz.

-SENSEI- gritó Sakura alertándolo más sin embargo la espada logró cortarlo a la mitad, la pelirrosa se sintió desfallecer pero casi inmediatamente el alivio acudió a su cuerpo al ver que igualmente se deshacía en un charco de agua y un kunai se posaba en el cuello de Zabuza.

-Vaya, ya sé por qué te llaman como lo hacen, has copiado mi técnica aun cuando no podías verme. Te tienes bien merecido el título, según se has copiado más de mil técnicas- el hombre cerró los ojos y volvió a deshacer su cuerpo en agua.

-Maldición… otro clon- murmuró Kakashi levemente disgustado -¿Se encuentran bien?.

Naruto y Sakura apenas asintieron, Ino en cambio todavía se encontraba en shock, sudando profusamente, los músculos de su cuello tensos y los nudillos blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

-Ino, calma- Kakashi se arrodilló frente a ella –Jamás dejaría que hirieran a mis camaradas- le sonrió tras su máscara y ella se relajó notablemente y le asintió con la cabeza -Manténganse todos alertas, manténganse juntos y no…

Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar, se vio obligado a dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para evitar el ataque con espada de su enemigo, Zabuza no detuvo su ataque, continuó su giro y Kakashi tuvo que evitarlo por segunda vez con otro salto hacia atrás, el pelinegro cambió la trayectoria de su ataque lanzando una estocada vertical que el ninja copia esquivó saltando hacia un lado, sin embargo fue demasiado lento pues su contrincante con gran agilidad utilizó su arma clavada en la tierra como base para sostenerse del mango y darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago que le sacó el aire y lo mandó hacia el lago.

-¡Sensei!- gritó Naruto alarmado.

-Je, te tengo- nuevamente Zabuza se apareció tras Kakashi.

-"Mierda… el agua pesa demasiado… ¿Qué es esto?"- el jounin intentó alejarse pero sentía su cuerpo apresado por la gran masa líquida que lo rodeaba.

-Suiro no Jutsu (Jutsu de Prisión de Agua)- tras esto Kakashi se vio elevado sobre el nivel del mar, una masa de agua se fue formando a su alrededor tomando una forma circular dejándolo atrapado dentro de esta.

-¡No! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Sakura dando un paso al frente pero Ino la tomó del brazo evitando que se alejara.

-Al fin te tengo donde te quería Kakashi- Zabuza volvió a sonreír de forma burlona –Jamás podrás escapar de mi prisión de agua, es más resistente que el propio acero, pero por el momento no te mataré… primero haré que veas cómo mato a esos niños y al anciano idiota. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Agua).

-"_¡Mierda! Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé"-_ se quejó Kakashi sosteniendo la respiración.

-Esto les enseñará el verdadero significado de portar una bandana ninja y no actuar como si fuesen ninjas experimentados- rápidamente el clon se apareció frente al rubio y con un rodillazo en la frente lo mandó unos seis metros hacia atrás provocando que su bandana ninja callera al suelo con un rastro de sangre.

-¡Agh!- se quejó el rubio al caer poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Espero que hayan aprendido la lección- se rio Zabuza mientras pisaba la bandana de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- exclamaron ambas chicas, Ino captó la mirada insistente de Kakashi, se mordió el labio inferior, su técnica de comunicación de mentes era muy mala todavía pero tenía que intentarlo, concentró su chakra y logró establecer una débil conexión.

-¡Váyanse de aquí con Tazuna, huyan de una vez!- le gritó Kakashi en su mente –Ese clon de agua puede alejarse del original por una gran cantidad de metros y tiene voluntad propia, no puedo defenderlos, así que ¡Largo!

-Kakashi dice que nos vayamos- le susurró Ino a Sakura por lo bajo y le explicó lo que su sensei le había dicho en su mente.

-Sensei…- murmuró Sakura y apretó un puño, notó la venda que el mismo hombre había colocado en su mano…

_FlashBack_

-Lo han hecho muy bien chicos- los felicitó Kakashi –Lamento no haber podido evitar que te lastimaran Sakura.

FlashBack

La chica oji-jade apretó en un puño la mano que no tenía lastimada y se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta hacer que un leve hilo de sangre bajara hasta su mentón, Kakashi amarró a los ninjas recién capturados y se arrodilló frente a Sakura tomándola de los hombros.

-No puedo dejarte atrás Sakura…

-FlashBack

-Le juro con mi sangre viejo…- dijo ella en voz baja colocando el kunai lleno de sangre frente a sus ojos –que completaré esta misión y lo protegeré con mi vida, es un juramento- aseguró con sus ojos brillando en determinación –Nunca seré una carga, ya no más.

End FlashBack

-No- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, pero Ino logró escucharlo y la miró asombrada –Jamás me rendiré… Soy una kunoichi de la hoja… futura Hokage… ¡Y jamás me daré por vencida!- Sakura levantó sus ojos llenos de fiera determinación a Zabuza -¿Cuento con ustedes?

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN!- la voz de Kakashi a penas sí se escuchó como un grito ahogado.

-Sí- murmuró Ino ignorando la advertencia.

-¡Sí!- afirmó Naruto decidido.

-Bien- asintió Sakura y corrió de frente contra el clon que con una patada fácilmente la alejó de sí, y ella fue a caer con violencia y arrastrándose los últimos metros hasta donde Naruto.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto con preocupación -¿Pero qué demonios crees que…?- se quedó sin habla al ver a la chica levantarse.

-Je…- rio débilmente limpiando la sangre que se escapaba por su boca –Un Hokage jamás se rinde… y yo seré la Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja… Jamás abandonaré a mis compañeros… Esto es tuyo- le extendió la bandana que Zabuza había tenido bajo sus pies –Somos ninjas y somos equipo- Naruto la vio a los ojos sorprendido, luego le sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmó, tomando el objeto entre sus manos y colocándosela –Tú, bicho raro sin cejas- el rubio lo miró desafiante –Más te vale que recuerdes esto… El equipo siete de Konoha, el equipo Kakashi, fue el que pateó tu trasero- Sakura e Ino sonrieron y los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei- dijo Ino –Aquellos que ignoran las reglas son una basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos… Son peor que basura.

_**Continuará…**_

_Reviews…?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con las actualizaciones XDDD mi mente anda en otros mundos y me olvido de colocar el nuevo capi… alguno que se tome la molestia de escribir el review un viernes por la noche (?)…. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias, hoy traemos algo nuevo… RESPONDEREMOS REVIEWS!

**GanbanYu: **Es todo un gusto saber que te agrada la historia! Y para un autor es muy importante que guste la forma de redacción así que te lo agradecemos de corazón! Sakura más animada es todo un amor XD ojalá fuera más relajada en la serie, acá te traemos la actualización! Disfrútala!

**Sasu Love For Ever:** Mi querid Sasu Love Forevah and evah (?) Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, los romances... Nadie se imaginará que líos tenemos planeados :'D (ni nosotras mismas…. Okno) Muajajajaaja. Un abrazote y disfruta de esta nueva entrega!

**inoSaku: **Dios! tu experiencia de vida nos ha hecho el dia xD! De verdad nos has sacado unas risas enormes con tu comentario, nos alegra que aunque no sea de tu pareja preferida lo sigas leyendo, eso dice muchísimo para nosotras! esperamos que disfrutes este capi! Te lo dedicamos por tu comentario tan genial XD

NO hemos autorizado a nadie para que publique este FF en ningún otro lugar que este y el antes mencionado, si llegan a verlo por favor avisar, gracias. NO AL PLAGIO

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **K+

**.-*-*-.**

**Cambiando Papeles**

_By: NathixG ft Kim-chan_

**.-*-*-.**

Kakashi los observaba con un destello de asombro y admiración y a la vez… de ganas de ir a alejarlos lo más posible de la escena y darles un buen regaño por desobedecer sus órdenes, Zabuza era muy peligroso para que solo tres novatos casi recién graduados lo enfrentaran, a pesar de ir bastante superiores al nivel normal de un genin era muy demasiado enfrentar al espadachín.

-Primero, liberemos a Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura en todo de mando limpiando nuevamente el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a retornar en su boca-

-Si… pero… ¿cómo? –susurró el rubio-

-Pues… La verdad es que no tengo la mínima idea –la respuesta de la pelirrosa fue expresada con una sinceridad tan extrema que hizo que ambos rubios la miraran con una gota de sudor en la bajando por su nuca y los ojos en blanco-

-Usemos la técnica que usamos en la prueba de los cascabeles –sugirió Ino refrescándole la memoria a sus compañeros-

-¡Hecho! –alcanzó a decir Naruto antes de que el clon de Zabuza se lanzara contra él con su puño cargado de chakra que esquivó a duras penas-

Naruto aprovechó el despiste del clon de agua para lanzarse contra él y golpearlo, al tener voluntad propia e incluso chakra no desapareció, lo que provoco un frustrado bufido de parte del rubio, Ino se dirigió al clon con un kunai y le lanzó una puñalada haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡SHANNARO! –Fue el grito que llamó la atención de ambos dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el lago donde Kakashi se encontraba atrapado en la prisión de agua de Zabuza, la pelirrosa se dirigía a toda velocidad a golpear al ninja de la niebla con una patada, éste alcanzó a reaccionar y le enterró un kunai en el estómago.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino, todos se quedaron helados por unos momentos antes que aquella Sakura desapareciera en una nube de humo-

-Imprudente… -susurró Naruto ocultando su preocupación-

Varios clones de agua comenzaron a aparecer en la dirección de ambos rubios que fueron sofocados de tantos golpes que se vieron obligados a esquivar, unos cuantos clones de Sakura recurrieron en su ayuda, en algún momento de la ardua pelea ambas mujeres se susurraron unas cuantas palabras inaudibles para el rubio y ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy lista! –Gritó un clon de Sakura recibiendo una puñalada que la hizo desaparecer-

-¡Allá voy! –Ino se camufló entre las hojas de los árboles y apareció arriba del Zabuza original que tenía atrapado a Kakashi, este dirigió toda su atención a la rubia y le lanzo unos shurikens con su mano libre, Ino los repelió con un kunai y sonrió de medio lado, inmediatamente el ninja de la niebla fue adentrado en las profundidades del lago, Zabuza abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando fue atraído hacia el lago por una oji-jade que sonreía arrogante mientras aprisionaba sus pies con fuerza-

Zabuza perdió el control de la prisión al caer al agua y Kakashi quedó libre tosiendo y respirando con dificultad por todo el rato que había tenido que aguantar la respiración, Ino lo ayudo a llegar a la orilla mientras Zabuza estaba sumergido en el agua con Sakura, al ver que no salían, el equipo siete con Tazuna estaban preocupados por el estado de su amiga. Naruto había derrotado a la mayoría de los clones e Ino fue a prestarle su ayuda.

Sakura debajo del agua tenía afirmado los pies de Zabuza y no tenía en sus planes soltarlo, este pataleaba pero era imposible soltarse del agarre, el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear para ambos y aguantaban con dificultad el agua que comenzaba a entrar por sus narices y boca. Otro clon de Sakura apareció delante de Zabuza y lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el ninja renegado escupiera sangre y abriera los ojos con fuerzas a la vez que sus últimas reservas de aire se escapaban. Al enfocar sus ojos en los jade de Sakura, habría jurado ver los ojos de la niña de un color rojo sangre y con una línea sustituyendo su pupila, en un movimiento rápido consiguió soltarse del agarre y se dirigió a una cueva subterránea dejando a Sakura en el fondo del rio consumiendo el ultimo oxígeno que tenía.

Todos los espectadores vieron a Zabuza asomarse por el lago y salir tosiendo agua mezclada con sangre, el equipo siete comenzó a inquietarse enserio, Sakura no daba ni señales de vida, Kakashi se dirigió al ninja y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo en el aire.

-¡¿Dónde está la niña?! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas enojado, sintiendo un instinto paternal surgir en él-

-Supongo que en el desierto… -murmuró con ironía Zabuza mientras sujetaba la mano de Kakashi, este preparo un kunai para darle el golpe final cuando unas senbon se clavaron en el cuello del espadachín-

-¡Sakura! –gritó Naruto buscando con sus ojos desesperadamente el cuerpo de su compañera, antes que este reaccionara Ino iba corriendo en dirección al lago para ayudar a lo más cercano que había tenido de una amiga, la rubia no soportaba la idea de perder a otro pariente cercano, aunque aquella pelirrosa era bastante molesta en el fondo la quería-

-¡Ino! –gritó Kakashi aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Zabuza en sus brazos, este grito no evitó que Ino se lanzara al agua, en ese momento se asomó un ANBU de la aldea de la niebla en un árbol-

-Me han ahorrado el trabajo, gracias –murmuró con un tono típico de las élite ANBU's-

-¿Venías por él? –preguntó Kakashi-

-Les agradecería si me entregaran el cuerpo, debo llevarlo conmigo –Kakashi no dijo nada más y le entregó el cuerpo a aquella misteriosa persona-

Ino nadaba con todo su esfuerzo, había bajado bastantes metros de profundidad y su preocupación iba en aumento, un poco más allá divisó a Sakura con los ojos casi totalmente cerrados luchando por mantenerse con vida, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos, nadó lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie y al llegar la posicionó en la orilla, todos se dirigieron rápidamente a ella asustados y Naruto las ayudó a salir, Ino buscaba desesperadamente el pulso de Sakura por el cuello y sus manos pero no lo encontraba…

-No… -susurró Ino desesperada- ¡NO! –el susurro se volvió un grito doloroso, se volteó y se tragó un nudo en la garganta intentando evitar que las lágrimas tomaran control de su rostro-

Kakashi no se lo podía creer, esa chiquilla lo había salvado y muerto en el proceso, frunció el entrecejo negándose a creerlo, Naruto miraba impactado la escena al igual que Tazuna, algo se revolcó en el interior del rubio… ¿Qué era aquella sensación?

Kakashi rápidamente posicionó sus manos en el pecho de Sakura y le presionó repetidas veces midiendo su fuerza para no provocarle un daño colateral al frágil cuerpo femenino, todos miraron atentos cuando una tos se hizo presente, Sakura se levantó de golpe escupiendo algo de sangre mezclada e intentando que la mayor cantidad de aire entrara a sus pulmones, Kakashi la sostuvo en una posición que la ayudara a respirar mejor mientras suspiraba con alivio.

-¡Sakura! –Naruto se lanzó a ella a abrazarla sin pensarlo dos veces, esto provocó un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y una reacción algo tardía del rubio que se alejó igual de rojo que ella-

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ino con voz neutral intentando contener sus emociones-

-Tienes Sakura para rato… ya querían… deshacerse de mi –murmuró algo débil la pelirrosa con la voz ronca y muy entrecortada, pero vivaz como siempre, haciendo sonreír a todos- ¿Estuviste llorando… cerdita? –susurró con tono burlón-

-Por supuesto que no –dijo tajantemente dándole la espalda-

-Gracias… -murmuró Sakura e Ino sonrió levemente- ¿Qué pasó con Zabuza? –preguntó intentando mantener sus pesados parpados abiertos y sintiendo su garganta muy lastimada-

-Un ANBU de Kiri se lo llevó –Hablo Kakashi sobando la espalda de su eufórica alumna que estaba bastante débil- Estuvieron estupendos, chicos –felicitó-

-Gracias por salvarme, se los debo –Dijo Tazuna verdaderamente agradecido- Vamos a mi casa para la cena –una sonrisa se dibujó en todos los rostros de los integrantes del equipo siete-

-¡Comida! –exclamó Sakura parándose rápidamente olvidando que había recién escapado de una muerte segura, intentó caminar pero sus piernas le flaquearon cayendo en brazos de su sensei que la atrapó antes de impactar en el suelo-

-Woaa, más despacio pequeña –regañó Kakashi cariñosamente tomándola en sus brazos-

-¡Me niego! –Exclamó Sakura pataleando en los brazos de su sensei-

-Si caminas puedes flaquear, solo nos retrasaremos –Dijo Naruto recuperando el control de la sangre en sus mejillas-

-Estás muy débil, mejor recupérate frentezota –Dijo Ino-

-Hn. –se resignó Sakura, pues lo que decían sus compañeros era verdad-

-Ya te pareces a mí- se rio Ino y volvieron a sus habituales disputas.

-Ya cállate, cerda

-Mi casa está un poco más allá –dijo Tazuna apuntando con el dedo hacia el norte-

-Vámonos pronto, no soporto estar así –Todos sonrieron ante estas palabras de la pelirrosa que salieron adornadas con un tierno puchero, odiaba ser la carga con la que todos tenían que lidiar-

El equipo siete caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a una gran casa, fueron recibidos por la hija del constructor y su nieto, Sakura decidió ir a dormir en vez de comer alegando que el cansancio era extremo y tan solo eran eso de las 5 pm, los demás no le negaron la petición y fueron a disfrutar un gran banquete.

Sakura al llegar a su habitación dejó sus pertenencias y se sentó en la cama intentando refrescar su memoria, abrió los ojos creando rápidamente un clon y lo dejó acostado en la cama, salió por la ventana y se dirigió al bosque, sabía que Zabuza estaba vivo pues el mercenario que fue asesinado por el ANBU era un clon, quien mejor que ella para saberlo que estuvo bajo el agua con él, en fin, estaba vivo y no lo dejaría escapar, necesitaba demostrar sus habilidades para poder convertirse en Hokage, pensaba ella. No les pediría ayuda a su equipo a excepción que estuviera en verdaderos aprietos, Kakashi-sensei debía estar exhausto después de tener que combatir y de paso cargar con ella; caminó a paso lento recuperándose poco a poco por la casi muerte vivida tan solo unas horas atrás.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, saltó velozmente esquivando un kunai que venía con un sello explosivo, miro hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver a tiempo una gran estocada producida por una gran espada.

-Hola –susurró Sakura algo agitada-

-Veo que me descubriste mocosa –susurró el espadachín sacando su espada de la tierra-

-Estuve bajo el agua contigo, cuando casi mueres ahogado, ¿recuerdas? –se burló la pelirrosa-

-Hn, suerte de principiante –Zabuza se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Sakura, lo que provocó una gotita de sudor por la nuca de la genin-

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Tazuna? –preguntó directamente-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –respondió en pregunta-

-Debe haber una razón, a no ser que seas la marioneta de un imbécil –Sakura dio justo en el clavo haciendo pensar a Zabuza-

-¡¿Qué puede saber una niña como tú?!

-Con gusto te responderé, pero promete que no me matarás mientras te hablo –Zabuza asintió y Sakura suspiro- ¿Nos sentamos? –Ambos se sentaron bajo un gran árbol que les daba una agradable sombra- Y dile a tu acompañante que no me apunte con esas cosas, dan miedo –un escalofrió se hizo presente en la espalda de Sakura-

-¡Haku! Sal ya –ordenó Zabuza, al instante un ANBU apareció en frente de ambos quitándose su máscara-

-Oye…- Sakura no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que decir lo primero que le vino a la mente al verlo -¿Eres hombre o mujer?- a poco estuvieron de caer estilo animé.

-Eso no viene al caso- se limitó a responder Haku.

-Un placer –saludó Sakura tras hacer un puchero, con una sonrisa- Así que, eres solo una marioneta, ¿qué se siente?, ¿Estas orgulloso de ti? –desafiaba Sakura-

-¿Qué planeas mocosa? –Zabuza no obtuvo respuesta, solo una ligera sonrisa-

-¿Quieres valerte por ti mismo? –preguntó Sakura-

Zabuza estaba impactado por la madurez con la cual aquella niña le hablaba, hace bastante tiempo estaba teniendo conflictos con Gatou, además de tener un ligero remordimiento por no querer matar a los integrantes del equipo 7, esta niña le ofrecía libertad y orgullo, algo que no se obtiene fácilmente.

-Estoy segura que solo quieres deshacerte de Gatou, ¿Me equivoco? –seguía bombardeando Sakura-

-Bien, tu ganas, ¿Qué quieres en realidad? –Zabuza alzo una ceja y Sakura sonrió de medio lado, Haku solo se limitaba a observar-

-Pues…

**Con el equipo 7**

-Estaba delicioso, gracias –La panza de Naruto estaba algo abultada por tanto alimento que había ingerido-

-Les agradezco haber cuidado a mi padre, no sé cómo agradecerles –Dijo una mujer con ojos negros y cabello azabache que vestía una blusa rosa con una falda azul y un delantal de cocina-

-No se preocupe Tsunami-san, es nuestro deber –Respondió Kakashi con su ojito feliz-

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! –Gritó alterada una pelirrosa que venía entrando en la cocina-

-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó algo extrañado Naruto-

Aquella Sakura apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y tomó el aliento perdido, levanto la mirada con una seriedad indescriptible y se los quedó mirando fijamente.

-En el puente… -susurró antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Naruto- ¡Debemos ir!

-Iremos de inmediato, lleven todos sus implementos ninja –Los alumnos junto al maestro salieron rápidamente de la casa no sin antes dejar unos cuantos clones de protección-

-¿Qué estará pasando? –Susurró en tono de pregunta Ino-

-No lo sé –respondió Kakashi levantando su bandana dejando al descubierto su sharingan-

-¡Debemos llegar rápido! –Dijo el rubio apurando el paso-

-Tranquilo Naruto –intentó calmarlo su maestro pero fue en vano-

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice?! ¡Sakura esta probablemente luchando sola contra algún peligro gigantesco! –Gritó fuera de sus casillas el rubio- Esa tonta insensata…- murmuró a lo último.

-_"Ese chakra…" _–Pensó Kakashi al sentir un chakra muy conocido- ¡Zabuza! –Dijo abriendo sus ojos con fuerza y apurando el paso-

-¡¿Zabuza?! –preguntó algo asustada Ino-

-¡¿Cómo?! –siguió Naruto-

-No lo sé… Sakura está teniendo problemas –sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos horrorizados- Mejor apuremos el paso –sugirió-

Poco se demoraron en llegar al puente donde una dura pelea se llevaba a cabo, dos Sakuras luchaban arduamente contra Zabuza y otras dos contra el ANBU desconocido para el equipo 7 que miraba atento la escena.

-¡¿Creíste que con unas palabras bonitas me convencerías?! –Gritó furioso Zabuza lanzando un gran golpe que hizo desaparecer a una Sakura-

-¡Muévete abuelo!, estas algo oxidado –Este comentario hizo que Zabuza aumentara su furia-

-¡MORIRÁS! –Amenazó lanzando un golpe con su espada que fue detenido por un kunai que sostenía Kakashi fuertemente-

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó acelerado Kakashi, esta solo asintió- ¡Naruto! ¡Ino! Peleen contra el ANBU –Ordenó, ambos nombrados asintieron rápidamente- ¿Me ayudas Sakura? –Ofreció Kakashi-

-No hay problema –Sakura sonrió de medio lado e invocó varios clones para golpear fuertemente al mercenario-

Zabuza esquivó a los clones y los deshizo con una sola estocada de su espada, en un movimiento rápido la puso en su espalda e hizo unos sellos rápidos creando una densa niebla en el lugar, los de Konoha tenían dificultades para poder ver con claridad, Kakashi comenzó a concentrar chakra en su sharingan pero no servía de mucho, intentó sacar un pergamino para llamar a sus fieles perros pero Sakura no lo dejó negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que quiere que hagas –susurró Sakura improvisando-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –murmuró Kakashi-

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar unos hombres armados comenzaron a llegar, eran bastantes, en su delantera traían a la familia de Tazuna incluido el mismo arquitecto, la niebla comenzó a dispersarse dejándolos a la vista.

-Son más de lo que pensé… -susurró Sakura-

-¿Qué? –preguntó anonadado Kakashi siendo ignorado por su alumna-

-¡Déjenlo ir! –Gritó Naruto viendo como un hombre sostenía a Tazuna por los brazos-

-¡Oblígame! –desafió el hombre posicionando un filoso cuchillo en el cuello del constructor-

-Mierda… -murmuró entre dientes Sakura-

-Oh… suéltalo –una voz se escuchó detrás de los hombres que sostenían a la familia del constructor y se dejó ver un hombre bastante bajo con cabello café claro y un bigote algo gracioso, sus lentes oscuros y de esmoquin- Dejemos que Zabuza haga los honores.

-¡No si puedo impedirlo! –Ino fue corriendo con un kunai en mano para seguramente apuñalar a aquel hombre conocido como el dictador del país de las Olas, Gatou-

Naruto le siguió el paso a gran velocidad para ayudarla en su causa, repentinamente dos hombres se hicieron cargo de ellos, noquearon sin dificultad a Naruto y le enterraron una espada en el vientre a Ino.

-¡INO! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sakura- ¡BAKAS! –fue lo único que atinó a decir con el impacto, su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada y sin control, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer y sus colmillos se afilaron, al levantar su cabeza, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre y una línea sustituía la pupila-

-Sakura… -susurró Kakashi impactado, sin pensarlo más hizo un clon y fue a buscar a sus dos alumnos que yacían en el piso a unos metros de la distancia de Tazuna, los dejó atrás del campo de batalla y pudo observar como el chakra de Sakura aumentaba considerablemente y se hacía visible en un tono rojizo, la muchacha hacía intentos enormes por controlar el poder, si se salía de control su plan perfecto fallaría-

-Yo me encargo de terminar esto Gatou-san –Dijo Zabuza saliendo de quien sabe dónde y posicionándose delante de Tazuna-

-¡Zabuza! ¡No lo hagas!, ¡Piensa en lo que hablamos! –Suplicaba Sakura desesperada, Zabuza tragó saliva y siguió con su trabajo-

-¡Eso no me convence en nada niñata!, ¡Nadie puede derrotarme! –Empuñó el kunai con su mano derecha en frente del rostro de Tazuna- ¿Últimas palabras? –Tazuna estaba impactado y no dijo nada, Gatou sonreía y Kakashi intentaba detener la hemorragia de Ino, Sakura luchaba por controlar su poder tan solo unos momentos más-

-¡DETENTE! –Gritó Sakura totalmente alterada-

-Adios viejito –Tazuna cerró los ojos y Zabuza acerco el kunai a su cuello, Sakura corrió a toda prisa pero no hacia esa dirección, se lanzó contra Gatou mandándolo a volar varios metros más allá, Haku apareció en frente de Zabuza (atrás de Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, y los tipos que los tenían presos) y les enterró los senbon en sus cuellos a los seguidores de Gatou.

-Bien hecho Haku –Felicitó Zabuza ayudando a pararse a Tsunami- Ve con Kakashi –la mujer asintió algo extrañada tomando a su padre e hijo y dirigiéndose al peli-plata-

-¿Qué está pasando? –Nada cuadraba en la mente de Kakashi que no encontraba explicación alguna, consiguió detener la hemorragia de la rubia y le pidió a Tsunami que continuara con la presión para evitar que volviera a fluir la sangre mientras él fue al campo de batalla -

Los hombres comenzaron a lanzarse contra Sakura que tenía preso a Gatou mientras los golpeaba sin piedad alguna, el chakra del Kyubi se hacía presente en los golpes dañándolo aún más, un hombre con un bate intento golpearla pero fue detenido por Zabuza

-Olvídalo –Amenazó el ninja de la niebla apartando el bate y enterrándole su espada al hombre causándole la muerte-

-¡Por tu culpa! –Le dijo Sakura a Gatou que era presa de sus golpes-

-¿Tu amiguita va a morir? Qué pena… -el sarcasmo se hizo presente en su voz haciendo enojar aún más a Sakura-

-¡Cállate! –Kakashi detuvo el puño que le causaría la muerte al presidente de la mafia, Sakura volteó y todo su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo sus ojos que volvieron a ese precioso verde Jade-

-Están bien –Sakura sintió un gran alivio al oír estas palabras- Déjamelo a mí –Sakura se apartó para ayudar a Haku y a Zabuza en la tarea de eliminar a los hombres del lado de Gatou, en la mano de Kakashi comenzaron a aparecer millares de rayos tomando un color celeste-

-Eso es… -Dijo Gatou con un hilito de voz-

-¡Rakiri! –el brazo de Kakashi se incrustó en el pecho de Gatou provocándole la muerte instantánea-

La lucha contra los hombres de Gatou se alargó por unos cuantos minutos más, como resultado la muerte de algunos y la evangelización de la mayoría, prometiendo no volver a matar ni a cometer delitos de la altura que habían cometido, al terminar todos coincidieron en donde estaban la familia de Tazuna con Naruto e Ino.

-Al fin, fue mucho trabajo –se quejó Sakura estirando los brazos-

-Me pueden explicar ¿qué pasó…? -Dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca-

-Todo fue un montaje, la verdad, esta mocosa me convenció de traicionar a Gatou –Aclaró Zabuza revolviéndole los cabellos a Sakura, Kakashi asintió-

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Haku-

-Están bien, querrán morir al enterarse que no participaron en la batalla final –Tazuna sonrió-

-Sakura ese poder que… -murmuró Tsunami que sostenía a Inari en brazos ahora que Kakashi volvía a hacerse cargo de Ino-

-Por favor, no se los comentes –suplicó refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo-

-Lo lograste controlar, eso no lo hace cualquiera, estoy orgulloso –agregó Kakashi felicitando a Sakura-

-Gracias sensei… Usted… -fue cortada por Kakashi-

-Si… lo sé desde hace bastante, no te preocupes, no se enterarán por mí –le regaló una sonrisa a través de su máscara que tranquilizó a Sakura-

-Al fin libre… -murmuró Zabuza con un suspiro aliviado-

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó curiosa Sakura-

-Iré de viaje con Haku, conoceremos distintos lugares y aprenderemos más técnicas, quizá nuestros caminos se crucen algún día –una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Zabuza, bueno, por su máscara-

-Eso espero… Un placer haberlos conocido… Haku –el aludido tomó atención- ¡Te espero para que me enseñes esa técnica súper-mega-increíble! –Agregó Sakura con un saltito provocando una leve carcajada en Haku-

-Recuerda, si un golpe viene hacia a ti… -Haku se acercó al oído de Sakura- esquívalo… -a todos se les formó una gotita de sudor en la nuca menos a Sakura que tenía los ojos como estrellitas-

-¡Si, jefe! –Dijo poniéndose en pose militar-

-Adiós Kakashi, un honor haberte tenido en mi prisión de agua –se burló Zabuza-

-Estaba distraído… algún día habrá una revancha –ofreció el ninja copia-

-Eso espero –ambos se dieron un apretón de manos- Adiós Sakura-chan –Zabuza revolvió sus cabellos por ultimas vez y comenzó a caminar-

-Sakura-chan… chan… ¡Me ha llamado con el "chan"! –Esto demuestra un gesto de cariño por lo que Sakura saltaba de la alegría, además de Minato, Kushina, Teuchi y Ayame, nadie más la había llamado con el "-chan", a Kakashi le conmovió un poco esta escena al igual que a los demás presentes-¡Adios Zabuza-sempai! –se despidió respetuosamente- ¡Adios Haku-sempai! –Sakura movió eufóricamente sus manos despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos-

-Hmmm –un quejido de Ino llamo la atención de todos, la rubia comenzaba a levantarse lentamente-

-¿Estás bien cerdita? –le preguntó Sakura acercándose y mirándola con una ceja en alto-

-Sí… -murmuro- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Larga historia –Dijo Tazuna rascándose la nuca-

-¡Cuando grande seré un ninja! –Hablo Inari, el nieto de Tazuna- ¡Y Sakura-neechan me entrenará! –Sakura soltó una carcajada y correspondió el abrazo que el niño le regalaba-

Ino miraba algo extrañada el escena, no sabía qué rayos ocurría y por lo visto seria así por un largo rato más, no le tomo importancia y se levantó con ayuda de su más grande rival, Sakura. Aquel día decidió que se esforzaría por ser mejor que ella, se había dado cuenta que la pelirrosa mostraba un falso potencial ocultando su verdadera fuerza y poder, y estaba decidida, lucharía contra aquel poder.

Naruto despertó a los pocos minutos con una clara preocupación hacia sus dos compañeras, pero pasó desapercibida por parte de Sakura, lo que la hizo pensar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su compañero de equipo.

Todos llegaron a la casa de Tazuna directamente a dormir, se irían al día siguiente hacia Konoha, todos pasaron una buena noche sin excepción alguna. A la mañana siguiente los ninjas se despertaron y disfrutaron su último desayuno en el país de las Olas, la familia de Tazuna los acompañó hasta la salida del pueblo con algo de nostalgia, todos en su familia se habían encariñado con ellos.

-Nos veremos pronto –Naruto se despidió de todos con un abrazo y comenzó a caminar agitando su mano-

-Un placer, espero volver a verlos –Dijo Ino despidiéndose respetuosamente con un tono serio y una leve inclinación de cabeza-

-Gracias por venir –Agradeció Tazuna apretando la mano de Kakashi-

-Gracias a ustedes por su hospitalidad, nos veremos –Kakashi comenzó a caminar seguido de Ino que lo había esperado para alcanzar a Naruto-

-Sakura-neechan –susurró Inari con lagrimitas en sus ojos- Espero que puedas entrenarme algún día –murmuró, ambos habían hablado mucho en las horas de comida por lo que se llevaban bastante bien-

-¡Por supuesto Inari!, ¡Serás privilegiado al ser entrenado por la mejor kunoichi del mundo ninja! –Exclamó Sakura con su pulgar en alto y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera-

-Adiós pequeña –se despidió Tsunami acariciándole el cabello-

-Adiós niña extrovertida –dijo Tazuna en tono burlón haciendo enfadar a Sakura-

-¡Que dices anciano de pacotilla! –Todos los presentes estallaron a carcajadas ante este nuevo apodo, menos Tazuna y Sakura que se miraban con rayitos en los ojos-

-Hn. Que te vaya bien mocosa, gracias por todo –agradeció finalmente Tazuna de brazos cruzados-

-De nada, viejo, espero verlos pronto. ¡Adiós! –Gritó Sakura mientras corría para alcanzar a su equipo que iba más adelante-

-¿Crees que cumpla su sueño? –Preguntó Tsunami a su padre-

-Será la mejor Hokage que el mundo conozca –finalizó Tazuna para comenzar a caminar con su nieto en sus hombros-

El equipo siete finalizó la misión con la cálida sensación de haber terminado con una de las peores dictaduras producidas en el país de las Olas, además de haber luchado con valor por este objetivo. Kakashi había descubierto que sus alumnos tenían un gran potencial y había decidido premiarlos de alguna manera, Sakura solo se fue más decidida con su objetivo, sería la mejor Hokage de todas y terminaría con toda la mafia existente que apresa a los países. Naruto descubrió que Sakura después de todo no era tan solo una molestia, incluso aprendió a quererla. E Ino… solo se prometió a si misma ser la rival… de su mejor amiga.


End file.
